The Pain Of Love
by Asai Konno
Summary: Seorang putri Hyuga telah di takdirkan menanggung segel penyatuan Uchiha. Setelah wafatnya Itachi, Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya pewaris dari klan Uchiha yang tersisa. Mengetahui kebenaran atas klannya, Sasuke bertujuan membawa sang pemilik segel ikut bersamanya tidak peduli apapun resikonya. / "Aku akan membangkitkan Uchiha dengan caraku sendiri."
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **The Pain Of Love**

 **Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Ruby Fair**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Genre : Action, Romance (?), Friendship.**

 **Warning !**

 **Canon, Typo(s) bertebaran kayak kulit kacang goreng, OCC, alur kecepetan, EYD hancur dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam kenal guys :)**

 **Sebelumnya, saya juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih buat :**

 **Gina Atreya, Novi Triani, Yagachihyu Hikane (Cintya), Hikari No Aoi, Celine Virginia Stephani, Mahyani, Maulidiah Dwi Ningtias, Nurul Maulidia, Kakak Betty, Kakak Mey Loney, Saka, Mbak Rasha Rara dan semua yang sudah mendukung serta setia membaca fict buatan saya. ^-^**

 **Saya update Fict modal nekad ajah sih, bagus tidaknya yah itu urusan nanti, yang penting saya sudah cukup membuktikan kalau saya berani update fict abal abal ini *.* #lirikHikariNoAoi**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

Semilir angin mengayunkan surai indigo gadis Hyuuga yang tengah duduk termenung ditepian sungai Konoha. Sayup mata gadis itu, kepalanya mendongkak kelangit. Melayangkan ekspektasi tentang nasibnya sendiri. Manik lavendernya menyaksikan sekumpulan burung yang sedang mengepakkan sayap di udara. Menari dan memiliki kebebasan dalam hidup tanpa terikat dengan apapun. Sangat beruntung. Tidak sepertinya..

Senja senyap ditempatnya berada. Hinata butuh menenangkan diri. Cukup mendengar nasehat memuakkan dari Hiashi, rasanya gadis itu sudah bosan dengan kehidupanya. Bertanggung jawab atas kebangkitan suatu klan membuatnya sangat terbebani bahkan tertekan.

Jika dewa kematian datang dan menginginkan nyawanya saat itu juga, ia tak akan mengelak sedikitpun. Mati dan meninggalkan beban yang sangat membuatnya sakit adalah hal yang paling di inginkannya selama ini.

Mereka menyebutnya titipan paling berharga. Bagi Hinata itu tidak lebih dari budak yang dipaksa untuk mentaati peraturan atas masalah orang lain. Gadis Hyuuga itu tidak mempunyai pilihan. Segel yang tercipta disepanjang punggungnya memaksa agar gadis itu mau bahkan harus mendapat peranan didalamnya. Tentu ia akan menjadi peran utama.

Sebuah keharusan agar gadis itu mau terlibat dalam kehidupan penuh tanggung jawab. Hinata menganggap dirinya sebagai korban. Ibunya sendirilah yang menciptakan perkara itu sebelum akhirnya meninggal.

Hinata. Adalah Hyuuga yang berasal dari kalangan souke. Hidup dengan status bangsawan sebagai anak tertua. Secara langsung, ia merupakan pewaris utama bagi klan Hyuuga. Namun disisi lain, ia juga mempunyai suatu tanggung jawab yang serius. Menyelamatkan kebangkitan suatu klan yang sudah diramalkan akan dibantai jauh sebelum kelahiran dari gadis itu bahkan orang tuanya.

Sang ibu berasal dari kalangan Uchiha yang dulunya terlibat segel penyatuan _(Kagusai)_. Fakta menyebutkan bahwa ibunya harus diasingkan karena menikahi kekkei genkai lain yang bukan dari kalangan Uchiha itu sendiri.

Hyuuga dan Uchiha adalah klan yang dianugerahi kekuatan mata. Kedudukan mereka sama, bahkan kekuatannya pun hampir mirip. Tapi, cara pandang hidup keduanya berbeda.

Hyuuga lebih mengutamakan logika. Dalam sejarahnya pun terbagi atas kalangan tertinggi dan kalangan terendah. Sementara Uchiha lebih mengutamakan kekuatan dan ambisi. Tidak mengenal istilah tinggi rendahnya suatu kaum. Yang jelas, mereka mengklaim diri sebagai kaum yang terkuat.

Pernikahan silang antar kedua klan bukan menjadi masalah. Tapi, seseorang yang terlibat _Kagusai_ tidak seharusnya mengambil langkah sembrono dengan menikahi kaum yang bukan dari kaumnya. Itu dianggap sebagai aksi pengkhianatan karena telah mengacaukan silsilah.

 _Kagusai_ adalah segel yang tercipta disepanjang tubuh pemiliknya. Merupakan segel yang sangat dilindungi oleh klan Uchiha. Mereka bahkan memiliki kode rahasia lisan untuk dapat mengendalikan segel tersebut. Segel yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang terpilih yang memiliki tampungan cakra diatas rata-rata. Dipersiapkan untuk menyambut kelahiran dari Uchiha yang terkuat (kebangkitan yang sesungguhnya). Mereka mengenal kebangkitan tersebut dengan istilah _tiga_.

Dan, untuk itu jugalah Hinata harus menerima beban seumur hidup ketika segel penyatuan ibunya harus diwariskan kepadanya sebagai anak tertua. Itu terlalu berat. Ada dua beban yang kini hinggap dipundak gadis itu.

Yang pertama, ia bertanggung jawab atas klannya sendiri, dan yang kedua harus meneruskan perjuangan untuk klan kekkai gekkai lain.

Ingin sekali berontak untuk menentang perlakuan yang dianggapnya paksaan. Gadis itu berasumsi, ia tidak mewarisi sharingan. Darah Hyuuga lebih kental mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Jadi, ia tidak harus terlibat dalam hal yang hanya akan menguntungkan pihak lain.

Tanpa disadari, sesuatu yang lain telah memenuhi emosinya. Ya, Hinata menangis dalam diam. Membayangkan nasibnya yang sangat buruk. Dikelilingi oleh tanggung jawab dari dua klan yang berbeda. Ia tidak sekuat yang oranglain bayangkan.

Dan.. Untuk itu, Hinata juga harus mengorbankan perasaannya selama ini. Sudah lama gadis itu memendam rasa pada seorang jinchuriki kyuubi yang hidup dan menetap dikonoha sama sepertinya. Boleh dikatakan, pemuda itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

Meski tahu cintanya tak berbalas, Hinata terus saja mengagumi bahkan terus mengejar pemuda yang juga merupakan putra dari hokage keempat tersebut.

'Kami-sama.. ini terlalu berat. Aku harus mengorbankan diriku untuk orang yang aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya..' Lirih sang Hyuuga.

TAP

Hinata merasakan sentuhan dipundak kanannya. Sedikit tersentak, lantas dengan cepat gadis itu menyeka kasar airmata yang sempat mengalir.

"Hinata-sama.. ini sudah sore."

Gadis dengan surai indigonya itu mendongkak untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"N-nii-san?"

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini sendirian? Hiashi-sama mencemaskan anda."

Neji. Seorang Hyuuga yang berasal dari kalangan Bunke. Mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk menjaga dan melindungi Hyuuga kalangan Souke yang tidak lain adalah Hinata dan adik sepupunya Hanabi.

"Masing-masing dari kita mempunyai tanggung jawab. Hinata-sama, saya mengerti ini pasti berat untuk anda." Neji berujar setelah memantapkan diri mengisi tempat kosong disebelah Hinata.

Hening sejenak. Hinata tidak merespon, membuat wajahnya tenggelam dalam ketertundukkan dengan sorot mata layu. Sang Bunke memahami situasi. Souke disebelahnya memang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Sorot mata kosong itu seolah mencerminkan rasa putus asa dan gelisah.

" _Hari ini ku tegaskan. Putrimu terlibat segel Kagusai Uchiha. Fuin Jutsu telah menyatu dengan tubuhnya, jadi dia tidak akan menikahi Hyuuga."_

" _Hinata mempunyai tanggung jawab atas Hyuuga. Dia adalah anak tertua dari Souke. Sekalipun perempuan tetap saja-"_

" _Tanggung jawabnya atas Hyuuga kurang dari lima puluh persen. Putrimu terlibat segel penyatuan. Kau tahu, mereka memiliki kode rahasia lisan agar dapat mengendalikan Kagusai. Menjadikan seseorang sebagai wadah atas kebangkitan dari klannya."_

" _..." tidak bersuara_

" _Semua tergantung padamu. Kau adalah pemimpin klan Hyuuga. Perlu kau ketahui, segel miliknya tidak akan pernah terhapus, kecuali-"_

" _Kecuali apa?!"_

" _Kecuali, sang pemilik segel berhasil melahirkan pewaris utama bagi klan Uchiha. Kelak, segel miliknya juga akan diwariskan pada bayi yang dilahirkannya. Klan Uchiha juga mempunyai kode rahasia agar segel dapat diwariskan pada orang lain."_

" _Tidak adakah cara lain?"_

" _Tidak!"_

" _Putriku..." lesu tatapan Hiashi._

" _Itachi, apakah dia?"_

" _Bagaimana mungkin aku akan membiarkan putriku dengan seorang nukenin?!"_

" _Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Hiashi. Semua beralasan. Hokage bahkan melindunginya, Itachi hanya menjalankan misi rahasia saat itu, sudah menjadi tugasnya yang merupakan bagian dari anbu. Kita tahu saat itu mereka akan melancarkan kudeta. Kehancuran dari klan Uchiha bahkan sudah diramalkan oleh Kaguya. Lagi pula sebagai anak tertua Fugaku, Itachi mungkin sudah mempelajari kode rahasia lisan Kagusai. Apa kau pikir adiknya yang masih bocah akan sanggup?"_

" _Aku juga tak akan membiarkan mereka! Sasuke bekas murid dari Orochimaru!"_

" _Kau tidak bisa menghindari kenyataan. Putrimu terlibat Kagusai, ingat itu!"_

" _Tapi-"_

" _Itu akan lebih baik daripada harus membiarkannya dengan bocah Uchiha yang sekarang sedang berusaha menemukan jati diri."_

" _..." Tidak bersuara._

" _Tidak ada yang memberimu pilihan. Tinggal dua Uchiha yang tersisa saat ini. Juga, penerus dari klan tersebut akan saling terhubung satu sama lain. Kelak, kau akan mengerti, Hiashi."_

Teringiang-ngiang ditelinga Neji. Seperti layar dengan gambar yang masih terekam jelas diotaknya, meski tak sepenuhnya ia mengerti. Percakapan Hiashi dengan Wataru penasehat kaum Souke Hyuuga. Saat itu, sebagai salah satu tangan kanan Hiashi, ia harus mengikuti kemanapun Hiashi pergi. Lagi pula, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya selaku Bunke untuk melindungi kaum yang tertinggi.

"Hinata-sama.."

"Aku ingin mati!"

Tes.. tes.. tes...

Luapan air mata sang Souke tak mampu terbendung, membuat Bunke disebelahnya seperti tersayat. Itu pemandangan yang buruk. Neji merasakan sakit didada, tentu saja itu tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang dialami adik sepupunya.

Meraih kepala Hinata kedalam dekapannya, Neji ingin meyakinkan bahwa masih ada orang yang peduli. Bajunya harus basah karena menerima cairan menyesakkan itu, ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Baginya, kebahagiaan Hinata harus menjadi prioritas utama.

"Hinata-sama, saya selalu disini bersama anda."

' _Jika kau bersedia, kau boleh berbagi rasa sakitmu denganku...'_

Neji tahu, Hinata mungkin tak akan merespon dengan kalimat. Tangannya kemudian bergerak mengelus lembut surai panjang Hyuuga wanita tersebut. Sementara gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya hanya bisa meluapkan emosi dengan tangisan memilukan.

" _Kagusai_ adalah segel yang bodoh!" kembali Hinata bersuara. Lirih.

' _Hinata-sama.. jika saja saya dapat menggantikan posisi anda, maka saya akan lakukan. Saya rela ikut menanggung beban itu bersama anda..'_

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

Mengepalkan tangan sekuat mungkin, matanya dibuat terpejam. Rasa dendam, benci dan muak yang bahkan sudah tertanam sejak lama membuatnya harus tumbuh menjadi priabadi yang kejam.

Sebentar lagi akan diadakan pertemuan dengan sasaran yang sangat ingin ia habisi. Sasuke melangkah dengan sejuta kekesalan yang memuncah dalam benaknya. Berguru dengan cara yang gelap bahkan rela ia lakukan demi melampiaskan dendam pada saudaranya sendiri.

Dan, langkahnya kemudian terhenti tepat didepan seseorang pria berupa aneh dengan pedang samehada dibelakangnya. Kisame.

Sasuke sama sekali tak mengenal siapa pria yang kini berhadapan dengannya itu. Ia bahkan tak ingin tahu sedikitpun.

"Itachi sudah menunggumu." Kisame berujar sambil menatap pemuda dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Dingin tatapan Sasuke. Kisame sama sekali bukan tujuan utamanya, tapi sorot mata onyx itu sarat akan rasa dendam. Marah.

"Kau menatap seolah ingin menghabisiku juga. Aku sangat ingin melawanmu, tapi.. aku tak ingin membuat Itachi menunggu. Ambisimu untuk menghabisi pria itu sepertinya sangat kuat. Perlu aku ingatkan, kau harus berhati-hati."

"Jangan meremehkan kekuatanku! Setelah Itachi, kau yang berikutnya!" Sasuke membalas datar.

Tatapan onyx yang ditujukan pada kisame tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Itu terlihat menikam. Namun, sedikitpun Kisame tak gentar. Ditarik sebelah garis bibirnya membentuk senyum sinis.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa diantara kalian yang akan bernasib baik. Uchiha? Sepintas kalian memang terlihat berwibawa. Menerima anugerah dari langit dengan memiliki kekuatan mata. Hebat. Tapi, kurasa perubahan atas beban hidup telah mengubah segalanya! Menyedihkan!" Seringai mengembang di bibir Kisame.

"Kau tahu bahwa dirimu pun seorang ninja pelarian yang mencari tempat berlindung. Kau bahkan menjijikkan!"

"Fu.. Fu.. Fu.. Akatsuki adalah rumah bagiku! Setidaknya, keluargaku tidak mengalami aksi pembantaian yang hanya menyisahkan dua orang turunannya!"

"Ck..." Menautkan alisnya, sorot mata sang Uchiha bungsu belum juga berubah. Merasa di remehkan oleh Kisame-

 **SRET!**

Saringan milik Sasuke kemudian aktif memunculkan tiga tomoe. Itu merupakan tanda kebencian yang serius. Sasuke tahu, itu hanya akan membuang-buang cakra. Tapi penuturan kisame yang dianggap melecehkan cukup membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Sebaiknya jangan membuat Itachi menunggu." Kisame memberi peringatan terakhir.

Sekali lagi, sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menatap seolah ingin menghabisi pria yang tergabung dalam organisasi buronan itu dengan satu pukulan. Lantas, pemuda bermata onyx tersebut melangkah masuk melewati gerbang dimana Kisame saat itu berdiri.

"Terlunta-lunta dengan takdir kalian sendiri, itu bukan rahasia lagi." Kisame bergumam. Matanya lekat menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah semakin menjauh.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, sesosok pria bertopeng mengamati mereka dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Ini akan semakin menarik!"

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

" _Misi dalam penangkapan Itachi akan dilakukan dua hari lagi.." Tsunade berujar. Ditatapnya tim kakashi satu per satu._

" _Itachi?" Naruto menampakkan siku-siku pada jidatnya. Kurang paham kah?_

" _Bukankah kau ingin agar Sasuke kembali?" Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap pemuda itu._

" _E-eh?" Tersentak, pemuda yang merupakan putra dari Hokage keempat tersebut akhirnya mengerti. "B-berarti.."_

" _Hm." Melipat tangan dada, Tsunade memejamkan matanya kemudian. Berusaha bijak dengan tidak merugikan siapa-siapa. Misi dalam penangkapan Itachi memiliki tujuan khusus._

Masih terekam jelas di kepala Naruto, penuturan yang disampaikan oleh wanita setengah abad dengan wajah mudanya itu. Merebahkan tubuh sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, ada banyak penyesalan yang kini dirasakannya. Sakit yang ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara. Berat dan sangat sulit untuk ia terima.

Pemuda itu mungkin lupa, hari ini ia ditugas untuk menemui Hokage diruangannya.

 _'Sasuke... aku akan menyeretmu kembali...'_

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

 **TAP**

Pemuda berambut raven disana menghentikan langkah didepan seorang pria yang memiliki mata serupa dengannya. Pria berjubah hitam bermotifkan awan merah, diperkuat dengan ikat kepala berlambang namun telah dicoret horizontal menandakan pria itu adalah seorang ninja pelarian. Sasuke menatap penuh rasa dendam. Tidak salah lagi. Dialah sasaran yang di carinya selama ini.

Adalah Uchiha Itachi. Mantan Shinobi Konohagakure yang juga terkenal atas aksinya dalam pembantaian seluruh klan Uchiha. Sasuke adalah pengecualian. Aksinya yang dianggap sebagai pengkhianatan membuatnya dicatat dalam buku anbu sebagai borunan yang paling dicari. Sasuke masih menatap serius. Matanya sarat akan kebencian.

"Sudah lama sekali.." Itachi berucap, "Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kuharap kau tidak membuatku kecewa."

Muak atas setiap kalimat yang diucapkan pria bersurai panjang itu, Sasuke enggan bersuara. Dikepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin. Rasa benci terlanjur menjalar memenuhi jiwa sang Uchiha bungsu tatkala pria yang berdiri dihadapannya menatap dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Sudah sejauh mana kekuatanmu?" Kembali Itachi bersuara.

 **SRET**

Saringan miliknya kemudian aktif menampakkan tomoe yang telah disempurnakan kedalam mangekyo.

"Sudah sejauh mana kekuatanku?" sasuke mengambil langkah mendekat, "Itukah yang kau katakan?"

Menggebu-gebu jiwa Sasuke. Melihat Itachi kembali mengingatkannya atas peristiwa paling menyesakkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Itachi tidak bersuara sama sekali. Menganalisa lewat kekuatan mata sejauh mana kemampuan lawan.

"Yang terlihat oleh mataku ini... adalah KEMATIANMU ITACHI..." Sasuke membentak dikalimat terakhir. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan aliran cakra petir yang siap dilayangkan pada sasaran. Onyx Itachi membulat sempurna.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!"

 **BRUKK!**

Dengan cepat Sasuke melayangkan jurusnya pada pria berjubah tersebut. Bak kilat, Itachi tak sempat menghindar. Bukan pasrah menerima perlakuan dari pemuda berambut raven di hadapannya, namun entahlah saat itu Itachi seperti tak dapat melakukan perlawanan apa-apa. Mungkinkah sasuke...

"J-jadi.. k-ka-u.. k-kuat..." Itachi berujar susah payah setelah terkena dampak dari jurus adiknya sendiri. Dirinya harus ambruk ketanah sementara sasuke duduk menindih tubuh pria tersebut.

"Untuk yang terakhir, Itachi. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu!" kata sasuke setelah merasa sukses dengan aksinya. Pemuda itu berasumsi, Itachi sudah kalah. Jadi ia ingin mendengar kebenaran tentang kehidupan klannya sebelum akhirnya Itachi benar-benar wafat.

Sekarat. Itachi tak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi. Kedua jarinya diangkat seperti akan menjentik dahi Sasuke saat kecil dulu. Sedikit tersentak atas perlakuannya, namun ternyata.. Itu adalah sebuah petunjuk. Sasuke mengkuti arah jari itu dan...

"ITACHI...!" Manik pemuda berambut raven itu membulat. Bukanlah suatu kebohongan kala onyx miliknya menangkap sosok pria yang duduk angkuh bak raja di sebuah kursih besar disana adalah Uchiha Itachi. Jadi, yang saat itu ditindihnya adalah _bunshin_?

Seketika sosok Itachi yang ditindahnya berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak dan berterbangan kesegala arah. Mulut pemuda berambut raven itu menganga tidak percaya. ia telah diperbodohi oleh lawan.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Memang bukan yang terakhir, tapi akan aku dengarkan."

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

Menjelajahi hutan belantara. Berlari melayang sembari mananjakkan kaki pada pepohonan, kesembilan shinobi yang dibentuk khusus oleh Tsunade akhirnya bergerak.

Difisi depan, Naruto, Kakashi dan Shikamaru mempimpin. Difisi tengah ada Sakura, Yamato dan Neji, sementara difisi paling belakang Kiba, Sai dan Lee juga bersiap.

"Syuuuuut... Syuuuut... Syuuuuut.."

 _"Sedikit lagi Sasuke..."_ Pemuda dengan moster rubah yang bersarang ditubunya itu membathin. Naruto. Jika Sasuke membara dengan ambisi untuk membunuh saudaranya, maka Naruto juga dikuasai ambisinya untuk membawa pulang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Dua sisi yang berbeda. Kebenaran yang ada, bahwa Naruto memang tidak rela Sasuke harus terjerumus dalam kegelapan, ingin agar hidup mereka damai tanpa ada rasa benci yang tersirat.

Sementara Sasuke masih betah dengan tujuan ingin menghabisi sang nukenin Uchiha yang tergabung dalam organisasi pelaku kriminal, Akatsuki. Bahkan setelahnya, Konoha juga sudah menjadi target yang ingin di hancurkannya.

Pembantaian habis-habisan atas klan Uchiha beberapa tahun lalulah yang memaksa Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang setara dengan iblis. Menyelamatkanya! Ya, Naruto ingin menyelamatkannya dengan cara apapun.

' _Aku ingin balas dendam dan membunuh Itachi!'_

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

Airmata yang akhirnya harus tumpah tanpa dikehendaki. Sepenggal pesan yang masih terekam jelas di memori Sakura. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain terlibat dalam misi. Mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengan rekan setimnya, ia juga ingin menyelamatkan dan membawa pulang Sasuke.

Adalah sebuah perhatian yang besar darinya. Juga bentuk pengorbanan untuk pemuda itu. Ia bahkan tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Sasuke yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

' _Kapan kau akan kembali, Sasuke?'_ Tidak lain adalah cinta. Cintanya yang begitu besar juga mampu mendorongnya untuk terlibat lebih jauh dengan kekuatan para legenda sannin.

Berguru pada sang legenda dan mendapatkan kekuatan adalah cara terbaik agar dapat mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto maupun Sasuke. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan selemah dulu dan hanya bisa merepotkan rekan setim. Ia juga akan berusaha menyeret pulang Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang ia punya.

"Neji.." Kakashi bersuara. Sesuatu dapat dirasakan laki-laki berusia tiga puluh tahun tersebut. Mengerti, Neji merespon dengan anggukan. Itu merupakan sebuah perintah baginya.

"Byakugan!"

Kekkai gekkai kemudian aktif. Menampilkan urat-urat saraf menenuhi hampir sebagian wajah sang bunke. "Aaah..."

Respon dengan mata membelalak cukup membuat rekan-rekannya yang lain menautkan alis dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tersirat.

"Ada apa, Neji?" Masih Kakashi yang bersuara.

"Aku melihat cakra yang besar.. terlihat-" kalimat Neji menggantung, matanya dibuat memicing, "Api? I-tu terlalu besar!"

"Dimana?" Yamato akhirnya penasaran oleh kalimat Neji.

"Dua puluh kilometer dari tempat kita sekarang."

"Ada berapa orang disana? Neji, apa kau melihat Itachi?" Antusias dalam pertanyaannya, sudah pasti itu Naruto.

"Tidak.. aku tidak bisa menemukan siapa-siapa selain cakranya.. mungkin itu mereka."

"Maksudmu Akatsuki?" Kembali Yamato bersuara.

"Ya. Tapi, tidak bisa ku pastikan dengan jelas."

"Yosha! Kerja bagus Neji!"

'Syuuuuuuuuuttt...'

Mengambil langkah lebar, Naruto bahkan mendahului teman-temannya dengan maju seorang diri di barisan depan.

"Cih.. anak itu!" Shikamaru menggumam sinis. Pemuda dihadapannya terlalu bersemangat dan ceroboh, bahkan bisa saja menyusahkan dengan melakukan tindakan sembarangan. Sudah cukup dewasa tapi kelakuan Naruto belum juga berubah. "Hei Naruto.. Jangan terlalu jauh, kita tidak tahu letak persis posisi mereka selain Neji."

Dibelakangnya, Sakura menggeram. "Dasar Naruto!" Rupanya Sakura juga dibuat kesal, urat-urat didahinya sampai timbul.

Naruto tidak merespon. Semangatnya terus saja terpacu. Sudah jelas, misi dalam penangkapan Itachi mempunyai tujuan khusus. Itachi akan dijadikan sebagai umpan demi kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha. Sasuke harus mengetahui kebenarannya atas klannya. Fakta menyebutkan bahwa keturunan langsung Uchiha tinggallah tersisa dua orang, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Berhenti!" Neji memberi perintah secara tiba-tiba.

TAP..

TAP..

"E-hh?" Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Semua berhenti sesuai intruksi.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kakashi, seolah mewakili pertanyaan dari rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Cakranya menghilang."

"APA?!" Tercengang dalam ucapan mereka. Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru bahkan Naruto seperti tidak percaya.

"Mana bisa begitu?" Dengan kesal Naruto merespon, pemuda itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

"Bagaimana ini, Kakashi?" Yamato menoleh pada seniornya. Pria pengguna masker tersebut berhembus lesu sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau bilang cakranya menghilang, lalu kenapa kita harus berhenti disini?" Kembali Kakashi melontarkan pertanyaan pada pemuda bermata amethys itu.

"Aku merasakan cakra lain selain cakra yang pertama kali kulihat. Tidak hanya satu atau dua, itu berarti kita sedang diintai saat ini. Ku harap kalian dapat berjaga-jaga, mereka mungkin sudah tahu keberadaan kita."

Hening. Kakasih tak dapat menyahut. Sudah sedemikian rapi mereka mengatur strategi. Rupanya, musuh lebih pintar dari yang mereka bayangkan.

Perlahan byakugan milik Neji menghilang, salah satu bentuk penghematan cakra. Kiba pempertajam penciumannya, merasakan sesuatu, ada yang tidak beres.

"Akamaru.."

"Guk.. guk..."

Kiba mengangguk ringan. Dugaannya tidak salah, Akamaru bahkan merasakan cakra lain didekat mereka.

Sementara yang lain berpikir untuk mengubah ulang strategi, tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok lain dari balik pohon. "Shinobi dari Kohoha. Ah.. sudah lama sekali."

Serempak, tim bentukkan Tsunade menoleh. Membulatkan mata. Menganga. Kakashi menautkan alis dengan mata memicing. "Kau!"

"J-jubahnya.." Sakura mengepalkan tangan. Tahu akan sosok yang hadir dihadapan mereka.

"Fu.. fu.. fu..." Sosok pria bertopeng tersebut mengembangkan tawa. Itu terdengar mengejek. Naruto menggeram dengan sejuta kekesalan yang berkecamuk.

"HEY KAU ANGGOTA AKATSUKI! DIMANA ITACHI! KATAKAN PADA KAMI!" Naruto berteriak seperti orang bodoh. Telunjuknya mengarah tajam pada sosok pria bertopeng dengan jubah hitam bermotifkan awan merah tersebut.

Situasi sedang genting, semua terlihat serius. Jika saja tidak dalam keadaan darurat seperti sekarang, jitakan dahsyat Sakura mungkin sudah mendarat tepat dikepala pemuda dengan garis diwajahnya itu.

' _Seenaknya saja kalau berteriak!_ '

Rekan setimnya sudah siap memasang kuda-kuda. Shikamaru bahkan berusaha menangkapnya dengan _Kagemane_ namun gagal. Ia kemudian berdecih, sasarannya menghilang begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya,pria bertopeng tersebut kembali menampakkan diri. Dari balik topengnya, ia membentuk senyuman sinis.

"Sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh."

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

Duduk berhadapan dengan putrinya, berkali-kali Hiashi berdecih. Kalimat awal apa yang akan dikeluarkannya. Tepatnya, dimulai dari mana?

"Ayah, adakah yang ingin ayah bicarakan?" Hinata akhirnya bersuara, " _Kagusai?_ "

"Hinata." Dengan cepat Hiashi menyelip sebelum putrinya akan melanjutkan. Tebakan putrinya sama sekali tidak salah. Pembahasan yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Hinata memang menyangkut segel penyatuan.

"Aku sudah kenyang dengan pembahasan itu."

"Maafkan ayah Hinata, tapi ayah tidak punya pilihan. Bagaimana dengan Itachi?"

Hinata mengangkat wajah untuk lebih jelas menatap wajah Hiashi, "Itachi?"

"Kau terlibat _Kagusai_. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau dengan Itachi. Tidak buruk Hinata, Itachi sama sekali bukan orang jahat."

Tidak bersuara. Hinata menundukkan pandangan, menatap tangannya yang saat itu ia letakkan diatas paha.

' _Tidak bisakah Naruto, ayah?'_

"Hokage sudah membentuk tim untuk menemukan dan membawanya kembali ke Desa. Ia mungkin akan dipenjara untuk menebus dosa-dosanya dengan jangka waktu tertentu. Setelah itu-"

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya aku mati saja?!"

DEG

Mata Hiashi membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan putri sulungnya.

"Untuk apa aku harus terlibat dengan klan berjiwa iblis seperti mereka?!"

"Hinata-"

"Aku keberatan! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti Ayah?! Apa aku dilahirkan hanya untuk ini? Ayah tahu bahwa menjadi pewaris utama bagi klan Hyuuga itu tidak mudah! Cara hidupku harus diatur sepenuhnya. Lalu, kalian kembali menambahkan bebanku dengan mewariskan segel terkutuk ini?"

"Hinata-sama.." Terdengar suara berat dari balik pintu.

'Sret'

Pintu yang digeser menampakkan sosok orangtua berambut panjang.

"Wataru-sama?"

Pria tua itu kemudian mendekat dan duduk mengisi tempat yang masih kosong tepat disebelah Hiashi.

"Anda bertanggung jawab atas Uchiha. Apa anda pikir Agami tidak menderita? Ia bahkan menerima hukuman mati karena menikah dengan Hiashi."

DEG !

Giliran Hinata yang membulatkan mata. Hiashi menoleh kearah sang penasehat seolah berisyarat, _'Ku serahkan padamu'_.

"Itachi akan cocok untukmu. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Agami yang sudah mewariskan _Kagusai_. Ia berkorban untuk itu. Agami percaya, anda mampu melakukannya Hinata-sama."

Berkaca-kaca manik lavender gadis itu. Tidak mampu menatap kedua orang dihadapannya. Jika menyangkut ibunya, Hinata tidak bisa menahan perasaan sakit yang sudah disembunyikannya sejak lama. Ia terlalu menyayangi Ibunya.

"Nukenin. Itu terdengar buruk bukan? Tapi tidak dengan Itachi. Anda sendiri tahu penerus klan uchiha jumlahnya sangat memprihatinkan. Kalau anda mati tanpa membawa _Kagusai_ pada yang seharusnya, kelak anda juga tidak akan dibangkitkan dalam reinkarnasi yang akan datang."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hyuuga?" bergertar suara Hinata, gadis itu menangis dengan wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Saya rasa Hanabi-sama sudah harus mempersiapkan diri."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya mendengar jawaban dari Wataru. Apakah itu berarti, ia telah lepas tanggung jawab atas Hyuuga? Matanya sarat akan berjuta tanda tanya.

"Hinata-sama, kita akan menunggu kepulangan Itachi."

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan gontai dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Kedua pelaku Uchiha tersebut sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan setengah nyawa. Masing-masing sudah diambang batas. Terlalu banyak jurus yang mereka keluarkan untuk bertarung.

"Sasuke.. matamu adalah milikku." Melangkah dengan tangan yang sedikit diangkat, tubuh Itachi benar-benar sempoyongan saat itu.

"TIDAK!" Menjauh, Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur. Pelan-pelan karena memang sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga. Dilihatnya sang kakak yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Takut. Kakinya gemetar. Pemuda itu tidak pernah membayangkan kematiannya yang begitu cepat.

Sampai akhirnya, kaki Sasuke sudah tak dapat mengambil langkah mundur. menemui jalan buntu, punggungnya bersandar pada dinding yang sudah tak utuh lagi.

Itachi masih disana, semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan jalan yang tidak lurus. Membulat mata Sasuke. Membulat sejadi-jadinya.

"J-jangan bunuh aku.." Sasuke memohon dengan genangan airmata. Terlihat pemuda yang saat itu menuju kearahnya menyeringai sinis seperti tak mau peduli.

Pasrah. Sang Uchiha bungsu tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan apa-apa lagi.

'Sret'

Dua jari Itachi di jentikkan ke dahi Sasuke yang saat itu terlihat sangat _shock_ , "Milikilah mata yang sama sepertiku."

DEG

Belum berubah sorot mata Sasuke, haruskah ia memercayainya?

Sempat beberapa kalimat terucap oleh sang Sulung Uchiha tersebut. Seperti patung, Sasuke hanya dapat mendengarkanya. Terukir sebuah senyuman dibibir pemuda dengan dua garis diwajahnya itu.

"Pada akhirnya, kau harus mengetahui kebenaran ini. Maafkan aku yang selalu menghindarimu dan menutupi semua kebenaran dengan kebohonganku. Kau selalu mengejarku, kau ingin melampauiku, bukan? Aku sangat bersyukur, inilah harapanku. Kau kuat. Kau mampu mengalahkanku."

Susah payah Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kali. Darah segar yang mengucur dari mulutnya sama sekali bukan penghalang untuk mengukir sebuah senyuman tulus, "Pulanglah.. kembalilah ke Konoha.."

BRUK!

Setelahnya Itachi ambruk ketanah, mengikhlaskan diri ketika roh dan raganya tak bisa lagi menyatu. Sasuke masih pada posisinya, tahu sang kakak telah wafat. Penglihatannya pun sudah berbayang. Menyesal? Tidakkah itu terlambat baginya?

BRUKK!

Setelahnya Sasuke juga harus ambruk karena tak lagi dapat menahan tumpuan. Hujan membasahi raga keduanya. Perlahan matanya mengatup. Namun, tidak dengan Susano'o yang diciptakan Itachi. Api hitam tersebut terus membara seolah dapat melahap habis apa saja.

' _Wadah-Uchiha...?'_

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N : Oke, bersambung dulu..**

 **Ini adalah FF pertama saya yang setting cannon. Awalnya cukup ribet sih buat yang setting beginian.**

 **Saya sampai bela-belain beli komik** _ **CARAKTER OFFICIAL DATA BOOK**_ **yang** _ **THE SECRET SCROLL OF CONFROTATION NARUTO**_ **biar bisa mempelajari jurus yang miliki oleh setiap** _ **chara**_ **nya dan memahami karakter, meskipun ada beberapa yang saya buat OCC disini.**

 **Setidaknya, setting cannon juga harus mempunyai sedikit kemiripan dengan manga asli kalau mau ceritanya masuk akal.**

 **Dan untuk segel penyatuan Uchiha (Kagusai), itu merupakan bagian dari karangan author. Aneh ya?**

 **Oh.. juga, Pairingnya belum di pertemukan dalam chapter ini. Authornya mau memperjelas ceritanya dulu, biar nanti pembaca tidak dibuat bingung. Tapi, kalau masih bingung juga, berarti espektasinya Author gagal total T.T**

 **Kalau sampai bosan dan mengecewakan authornya mohon maaf :(**

 **Bagi para readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, saya ucapkan terimakasih :)**

 **Mau review? Silahkan jika ini memang pantas untuk di review. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya juga author newbie, jadi masih butuh bimibingan dan banyak belajar ^-^**

 **Sekian dari saya ^^ salam persahabatan ^^**

 ***Ruby Fair***


	2. Chapter 2

Cahaya senja menerpa wajah pemuda berambut raven disana. Menampakkan siluet yang terpampang miring diatas batu tempatnya berpijak sambil hening mendengarkan suara ombak.

Pemuda itu menangis. Membuat onyx miliknya lenyap untuk sementara. Ada banyak penyesalan yang ia rasakan. Setelah mendengar kebenaran tentang klannya dari Itachi, dan juga penderitaan dari kakaknya itu, Sasuke seperti tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Dibelakangnya, beberapa anggota yang setia menemani hanya mampu berdiri dalam diam. Segan. Tidak berani mengucap sepatah katapun.

Sementara itu, pria bertopeng dengan jubah hitam bermotifkan awan merah juga turut andil dibelakang. Sungguh perannya sangat dibutuhkan oleh tim beranggotakan empat orang tersebut. Bersedia membantu, namun faktanya itu tidak akan berlaku secara gratis. Akan lebih baik jika keduanya saling menguntungkan.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu? Apa kau mengambil jalan sesuai permintaan Itachi?" Pria bertopeng lantas membuka suara. Dari kilasan jubahnya, semua akan dengan mudah menebak bahwa pria tersebut pasti bernaung dalam bayang-bayang Akatsuki.

Sasuke. Mata Onyxnya masih betah dibuat terpejam dalam tangisan. Terasa begitu menyesakkan juga sakit.

Ayah, ibu dan klannya, sama sekali tidak berguna jika hidup mereka hanya dipenuhi omong kosong. Menerima kenyataan sebagai klan berkekuatan iblis. Melakukan segala cara hanya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan sebagai yang terhebat. Di segani. Di hormati.

Dan parahnya, kenapa justru sang ayah yang harus terlibat langsung dengan menjadi pimpinan untuk melancarkan rencana kudeta di Konoha?

Prosedurnya mereka harus dimusnahkan karena telah dianggap berkhianat. Faktanya, kehidupan menyakitkan itu bahkan sudah diramalkan sejak lama.

Kenyataan yang lain, selama ini sang kakak rela berbohong demi melindungi dirinya juga klan.

" _Ku serahkan kepadamu. Mungkin hanya kau yang mampu mengubah klan, ayah, ibu dan juga desa. Sebuah titipan menantimu di Konoha. Mereka mempunyai wadah Uchiha yang terlahir dalam keluarga Hyuuga."_

Belum hilang diingatan Sasuke, susah payah Itachi menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya sebelum dewa kematian benar-benar merampas roh pemuda tersebut.

Memegangi dada yang terasa ngilu, tangisan Sasuke semakin menjadi meski tidak terdengar suaranya.

Yang terjadi, dendam kembali menekan jiwa Sasuke namun terasa seperti dua kali lipat. Atas perlakukan petinggi Konoha yang telah menjadikan Itachi sebagai boneka mereka, Sasuke benar-benar menaruh benci dengan niat penghacuran atas desa beserta orang-orang yang turut ambil bagian dalam penderitaan hidup sang kakak.

"Mulai sekarang. Kita membuang nama Hebi." Sasuke berujar pelan namun dengan sedikit penekanan pada kalimatnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyeka kasar airmata yang sempat mengalir.

Mata onyx yang lain menangkap situasi tesebut dengan tatapan bangga.

"Nama tim kita adalah Taka. Tujuan Kita adalah-" Kalimatnya menggantung.

"Sasuke..." gadis berkacamata dibelakangnya bergumam lirih.

"-menghancurkan Konoha, dan membawa wadah pewaris Uchiha untuk ikut bersama kita. Tidak peduli seberapa berat situasi yang akan kita lalui. Aku akan membangkitkan kembali Uchiha dengan caraku sendiri."

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

Ditemani Shizune, Tsunade melakukan pertemuan rahasia dengan Kakashi. Tepatnya diruang bawah tanah yang juga menjadi tempat rahasia bagi klan Uchiha. Selain klan pengguna sharingan tersebut, tidak ada yang mengetahui tempat itu. Tsunade dan para Hokage pendahulunya adalah pengecualian.

"Batu ini sudah di turunkan Uchiha dari generasi ke generasi." Tsunade membuka suara sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada batu dengan tulisan mirip kanji dihadapannya. Ditempat yang hanya dibantu oleh penerangan seadanya itu, keduanya terlihat sangat serius.

"Tulisan ini semacam kode." Kakashi melayangkan fikiran dengan masih serius memandangi batu bertulisan tersebut. Sarat akan rasa penasaran yang menguasainya.

"Ini bukan batu sembarangan, untuk membacanya diperlukan teknik mata." Pandangan wanita setengah abad itu kemudian mengarah pada pria bermasker disebelahnya, "Bahkan meskipun kau memiliki sharingan disalah satu matamu, kau tidak akan bisa. Sedikit yang ku tahu, batu ini menyimpan isi ramalan Kaguya."

Angin berhembus menggoyahkan nyala api yang menjadi penerangan mereka meski tak sampai padam, seolah merespon kalimat Tsunade kala itu.

"Hanya mereka yang murni berasal dari klan Uchiha saja yang mampu membacanya. Dan itu-" Tsunade memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "-juga tinggal satu-satunya."

Sang Godaime Hokage tahu tentang kabar kematian Itachi. Tim khusus bentukannya beberapa hari yang lalu harus pulang dengan tangan hampa. Sasaran tujuan mereka sudah tewas ditangan saudaranya sendiri, bahkan tanpa jejak jasadnya yang tertinggal.

" _Sasuke telah menjadi seorang nukenin. Sesuai prosedur, kita harus melenyapkannya."_

Godaime Hokage tersebut lantas teringat penuturan Danzou, "Mereka menginginkan eksekusi Sasuke."

Beralih pandangan, Kakashi lalu melirik wanita disebelahnya, "Eksekusi?"

"Alasannya, Sasuke telah menjadi seorang nukenin. Mereka khawatir jika saja anak itu akan membocorkan rahasia desa yang ia ketahui."

"Tapi,Sasuke masih anak-anak saat dia meninggalkan desa."

"Bocahpun tidak menjadi pengecualian."

Tidak bersuara. Kakashi paham atas segala prosedur petinggi desa yang sudah tertulis dan tata cara pelaksanaannya, juga dalam situsi tersebut suasana hati sang Hokage sedang tidak baik. Mengingat, ia harus bijak dengan segala keputusan yang akan dipilihnya agar tidak merugikan pihak manapun.

"Apa rencana anda?"

"Aku tidak sependapat. Tetua desa memang selalu seenaknya dengan keputusan mereka!" Tsunade memejamkan mata dalam kalimatnya. Ekspersi kekesalan itu sangat nyata dipandang mata meski urat-urat didahinya tak sampai timbul.

"Apa karena Sasuke adalah satu-satunya pewaris klan Uchiha saat ini?"

"Benar." Tsunade mengangguk penuh wibawa. "Selain itu, kau tahu bahwa pembantaian atas klan Uchiha telah diramalkan sebelumnya."

"Semua persis seperti dalam ramalan. Tinggallah satu pewaris Uchiha dengan pemilik _Kagusai_. Kelak, mereka akan melahirkan generasi Uchiha yang baru."

Kembali mengangguk, Tsunade mengindahkan. "Keduanya terlibat kekuatan dari keseimbangang dewa, ini seperti menyatukan kembali Yin dan Yang."

Kakashi mengembangkan tawa kecil mendengar penuturan Hokage. Kalimat Tsunade sama sekali tidak berisi lelucon. Tapi, ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa pelaku dalam ramalan adalah mantan muridnya sendiri.

"Bisa kau membantuku?" sang Hokage memberi penawaran, mungkin semacam permintaan.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Seret anak itu untuk kembali. Tidak peduli jika kau harus mematahkan kakinya!"

Dibelakang mereka, Shizune terlihat sedikit cemas. Takut. Yang ia tahu, tetua desa bahkan menentang rencana Tsunade untuk membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha. Tsunade bisa saja diturunkan dari kursi jabatannya kalau-kalau Sasuke sampai berulah.

"Tidak sulit untuk menghasut orang-orang yang kehilangan arah seperti Sasuke. Anak itu bisa saja dimanfaatkan. Musuh bisa datang dari mana saja, juga bisa menyerang melalui siapa saja. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" Tsunade menegaskan. Wajahnya terlihat lebih serius dari yang tadi.

"Dimengerti."

"Bagus."

Keduanya lalu mengembangkan senyum kecil, tapi tidak dengan Shizune. Bagi tangan kanan Godaime Hokage tersebut, tuannya telah melakukan keputusan sepihak dengan menentang keputusan para tetuah desa.

"Tapi anda harus tahu, ini tidak akan mudah. Bahkan meskipun aku memaksa-"

"Lakukan segala cara! Sebelum mereka melakukan tindakan diluar sepengetahuanku! Mereka akan melenyapkannya dengan atau tanpa persetujuanku!"

Mantan anggota anbu tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk setuju ketika hak berbicaranya dirampas oleh sang Hokage. Kembali mengarahkan mata pada batu tua dihadapannya, Kakashi sadar jika posisinya juga sulit.

Menolak ataupun menerima, resiko mati tetap akan menjadi pilihan mau tidak mau. Jika menerima, resiko kematian tidak hanya datang dari orang-orang kepercayaan Danzou, tapi juga sekutu Sasuke yang mungkin saja ada diluar sana. Dan jika menolak, maka, Hokage sendirilah yang akan memenggal kepalanya.

"Kau harus cepat!"

"Aku mengerti."

"Terkadang aku ingin tahu, apa makna tulisan dibalik batu ini."

"Sepertinya, pewaris dari klan Uchiha yang terakhir memang harus dibawa pulang. Bukan begitu, Hokage-sama?"

"Hm.." Sedikit menaruh lega dihatinya, Tsunade tahu Kakashi memang andalan jika di ajak kerja sama.

"Aku siap menerima perintah kapan saja."

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap tajam laki-laki bertopeng dihadapannya. Cukup diam, membiarkan sedikit angin menerpa wajah tak berekspresi itu.

"Tim Taka sudah siap untuk tujuan selanjutnya." Pemuda Uchiha itu bertutur sambil menatap lekat sosok pria dihadapannya.

Pria bertopeng dengan jubah familiar itu, ia mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah leluhur dari para Uchiha. Leluhur yang dengan mendengar namanya saja dapat menghancurkan nyali sebagian orang.

Dialah Uchiha Madara. Leluhur yang juga dikenal sebagai rival Hokage pertama, Hashirama Senju. Di usia yang sudah sedemikan tua, pria itu ternyata masih sanggup bernafas.

"Konohagakure..." Ia menebak, "Bukan begitu?"

"Aku akan membawanya ikut bersamaku." Sasuke menjawab sekaligus mengidahkan penuturan pria bertopeng dihadapannya. Ya, Madara.

"Dia di takdirkan untuk menjadi wadah kami para Uchiha!"

"Itu tidak akan berjalan mulus, kau akan dihadapkan dengan berbagai masalah yang serius!"

"Aku tidak takut!" lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak ada satupun yang mampu menggetarkanku. Aku menginginkan kebangkitan dari klanku, melakukan balas dendam dan menyingkirkan Uchiha dari dunia Shinobi yang busuk! Aku akan menciptakan klan Uchiha terhebat dengan tahtanya sendiri! Tidak ada yang mampu menandingi kami! Uchiha akan disegani dan di hormati!"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau akan melakukannya? Kau tahu bahwa tindakanmu sangat bertolak belakang dengan keinginan Itachi."

"Konoha hanya dipenuhi dengan orang-orang kotor! Mereka memperalat kakakku yang sangat mencintai kedamaian desa! Mereka memanfaatkannya, setelah itu namanya dicatat sebagai buronan yang paling dicari! Mereka harus merasakan rasa sakit yang selama ini dirasakan Itachi!"

" _Beberapa juga mengintai Uchiha di Konoha. Berhati-hatilah dengan Danzou."_ Teringat kembali kalimat Itachi saat keduanya bertarung.

"Danzou! Dia yang selanjutnya!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Madara tak bersuara. Dari balik topengnya pria itu tersenyum sinis sangat puas. Rencanya berhasil. Melihat kehancuran dari Desa Daun Tersembunyi, itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Tidak sulit untuk mengubah jalan pikiran pemuda yang dianggapnya bocah labil tersebut. Semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Kau masih terlalu muda, jangan memaksakan cara berpikirmu.." Kata Madara, "Tapi.. Ambisimu. Kau membuatku kagum." Lanjutnya sambil menatap lurus onyx milik Sasuke.

"Semua orang hidup dalam ambisi." Dari kalimatnya, Sasuke sama sekali tak menyimpan keraguan walau hanya sedikit.

Pemuda itu lalu melirik kebelakang. Suigetsu, Karin dan Jugo, tiga orang rekan yang akan setia mengiringi langkah Sasuke kemanapun.

Pria bertopeng dihadapannya tidak menjanjikan keberangkatan bersama tim Taka, tapi ia meyakinkan bahwa akan selalu mengawasi gerak gerik tim itu sendiri.

Tidak peduli apapun yang akan direncanakan Sasuke. Sasarannya hanyalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang juga menetap di Konoha. Itu merupakan bagian dari rencana Akatsuki.

Sebagai anggota yang juga berperan penting didalamnya, Madara juga harus bertindak. Sasuke akan di jadikan sebagai umpan dalam penangkapan Jinchuriki Kyuubi.

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

Hinata paham maksud kedatangan petinggi desa kekediamannya. Mereka kembali dengan membawa beban-beban berat dari ucapan mereka. Gadis bermanik lavender itu sudah menduga sebelumnya.

Ia tahu tentang kabar kematian Itachi yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Wataru berpendapat, Sasuke harus kembali ke desa jika memang menginginkan kebangkitan dari klannya. Ia tidak lagi punya pilihan setelah kematian Itachi. Dan itu berarti ia sependapat dengan keputusan dari Hokage kelima.

Sementara tetua desa menentang usulan tersebut. Bagi mereka, Sasuke adalah nukenin yang harus dilenyapkan karena telah membunuh Itachi yang dianggap sebagai penyelamat desa.

Alasannya pun jelas, bungsu Uchiha tersebut adalah seorang penjahat. Sedang Hinata merutuk saat tak satupun dari mereka yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Uchiha, Uchiha dan Uchiha. Ia hanya ditugaskan untuk siap menjadi wadah mau tidak mau. Sungguh kehidupan malang, dimana seharusnya sang Hyuuga souke hanya bertanggung jawab atas klan sebagai orang yang disegani, justru dipaksa untuk menjadi budak atas kepentingan klan lain. Menyedihkan!

"Lalu, Jika Sasuke mati, bagaimana dengan Hinata-sama? Dia menanggung _Kagusai_ warisan Agami."

"Kebangkitan dari klan Uchiha tidak akan terjadi. Kekuatan mereka adalah penghancuran. Pemusnahan adalah cara terbaik untuk menyalamatkan seluruh negara. Mereka sangat mengutamakan ambisi untuk kepentingan pribadi."

"Jangan berpegang pada masa lalu."

"Sasuke tetaplah seorang Uchiha dengan pengaruh iblis pada sharingannya."

"Apapun itu, kebangkitan dari klan Uchiha akan lebih baik di bawah pengaruh _Kagusai._ Jika memang benar Sasuke adalah pelaku dalam ramalan, maka kami tidak punya pilihan."

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan nukenin Uchiha itu menginjakkan kembali kakinya di desa. Kami menganggapnya sebagai bentuk ancaman yang serius."

"Itu berarti, anda juga akan membiarkan Hinata-sama untuk tidak dibangkitkan dalam reinkarnasi selanjutnya. Menerima kutukan dari langit dan menanggung segala beban dari Klan Uchiha. Rohnya akan dikurung selamanya."

Wataru terus membuat pembelaan meski Homura juga bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya. Segala ucapan penasehat klan Hyuuga tersebut tidak sedikitpun mengandung opini. Faktanya memang demikian.

Tetua desa bersaudara saling bertatapan ketika tak bisa lagi menyahut. Pergerakan mulut mereka seakan dikunci saat mendengar penjelasan Wataru. Salah bicara sedikit, maka habislah mereka.

Sementara Hinata hanya menjadi pendengar. Gadis itu menginginkan kematian bukan karena rasa putus asa. Melainkan rasa benci yang terlanjur menjalar akibat paksaan demi paksaan yang harus ia terima demi kepentingan keluarga juga desa.

Hinata beranjak ketika para tamu telah lebih dulu melakukannya. Senyum kecil mengembang tapi bukan berati gadis itu benar-benar senang. Sedikit bersandiwara, ia tak ingin membuat keributan dengan kembali menentang keputusan tetua juga penasehat klan.

Gadis besurai indigo dengan poni yang terjepit ketengah tersebut menunduk sedikit sebagai rasa hormatnya pada para tamu. Setelahnya, salah satu petinggi Konoha memberikan pelukan untuknya. Koharu.

Menjijikkan!

Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa senang atas perlakukan wanita setengah abad lebih itu.

"Semua karena kau.." Koharu berbisik tepat ditelinga Hinata. Sambil tersenyum untuk sedikit bersandiwara, agar tidak seorangpun tahu maksudnya. "Kau penyebab kehancuran ini."

Mematung, Hinata hanya mampu merutuki wanita tersebut dalam hati. Berkaca-kaca manik lavendernya, ini sudah yang kesekian kali ia terima.

"Seandainya kau tak dilahirkan, Agami tidak akan mungkin mati dan tidak akan ada pembantaian atas klan Uchiha." Koharu masih berbisik semaunya tanpa mau peduli bagaimana perasaan gadis belia dalam dekapannya itu.

Perlahan ia melepas dekapannya dan menebar senyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Hinata menatap tajam penuh kekesalan dengan tampungan cairan pada mata. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan gadis bersurai mahkota tersebut.

Hinata sadar, sejak awal para petinggi desa memang tidak menyukainya. Bahkan Danzou sering menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang perlakuan petinggi desa terhadapnya, Hinata tak ingin Hyuuga terlibat pertentangan serius dengan orang-orang penting desa kalau saja keluarganya sampai tahu. Cukup sabar ia menghadapi segala perlakuan buruk dari mereka.

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

Merebahkan tubuh diatas pembaringan, Manik lavender sang gadis indigo terpaku menatap langit-langit kamar. Gelap. Ia enggan menyalakan lampu sebagai penerangan. Membiarkan hening tercipta sambil membayangkan sesuatu.

Pemuda Kyuubi dengan semangat apinya. Ya, pemuda itulah yang mengganggu pikiran gadis perawakan mungil tersebut. Mata, hidung, bibir dan wajahnya, Hinata menyukai apapun yang dimiliki laki-laki itu.

Bahkan meskipun memilikinya hanya dalam khayalan, Hinata tidak akan menyesali apapun. Nyata maupun tidak nyata Hinata enggan mempedulikan, baginya Uzumaki Naruto selalu punya tempat tersendiri di hatinya.

Menarik diri dari pembaringan, Hinata beralih dengan membuka jendela. Menikmati cahaya bulan dengan bulatan sempurna. Melayangkan segala fikiran dengan semaunya.

Lama gadis itu bermain dengan khayalannya sendiri. Suasana gelap makin memperkuat kesan dimana tak seorangpun akan menggangu.

Dan, lavendernya sedikit membulat ketika pendapati sosok pemuda sedang mendekatkan wajah kearahnya. Perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat. Sialnya lagi, Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mematung.

"N-Naruto kun!" terucap dari bibir gadis itu, sebuah nama yang paling indah baginya. Seakan terbuai, Hinata lekat menatap bibir pemuda tersebut. Mata bulannya terasa makin teduh saat menatapnya. Ingin meraih wajah itu dengan kedua tangan namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Mata keduanya kemudian beradu. Sang pemilik wajah tak lagi berencana mendekat, hanya menatap kurang dari satu jengkal. Jantung sang gadis indigo memburu tidak karuan. Sebelumnya, rona merah lebih dulu menghiasi kedua pipi miliknya.

Hinata bisa merasakan deru nafas pemuda tersebut. Keduanya masih serius menatap tanpa sepatah katapun terucap. Semakin lama Hinata sadar, pemilik bibir tersebut sama sekali bukan pemuda yang ia maksud. Matanya memicing sebelum sasaran semakin mendekat. Dan..

"Hyuuga Hinata.."

DEG!

"S-Sasuke-san!"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, pemuda tersebut lantas meniadakan jarak antar keduanya untuk saling...

"Hmmp!"

Hinata membekap mulut dengan satu tangan sambil memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit dari pembaringan. Terkesiap, sambil matanya membulat sempurna.

Gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti itu meski hanya dalam khayalan. Uchiha Sasuke, si nukenin yang mampu mengacaukan espektasinya barusan. Sialan!

Memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam, Hinata merutuk penuh amarah. Pemuda itu mulai masuk sebagai pengganggu bahkan dalam khayalan gila ciptaannya sendiri.

"Sial!" Ia menggerutu tak mengindahkan sedikitpun. Tangannya dibuat mengepal dengan sorot mata yang sarat akan rasa kesal.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Kemudian Hinata menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki bersahutan. Bayangan tiga orang lelaki melintas didepan pintu kamarnya berhasil ditangkap oleh si lavender.

"Siapa disana?" Gadis itu sedikit berteriak untuk memastikan sesuatu diluar sana. Sayangnya tidak satupun dari ketiga orang tadi sudi menyahut.

"Neji-nii?" Kembali Hinata bersuara namun lagi-lagi tidak mendapatkan respon sama sekali. Sarat akan rasa penasaran, Hinata lalu mendekat dan menggeser pintu kamar untuk kembali memastikan dengan matanya sendiri.

Tidak ada orang ditempat tersebut. Langkah kaki kemudian membawanya melintasi ruang tengah. Memastikan. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu disana.

"Ku harap, ini bukan pertanda buruk."

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

"Beberapa pasukan sudah bergerak."

Lima belas anbu dengan jubah hitam bersujud dihadapan tuan mereka. Dengan setia dan suka rela mereka menuruti perintah sang tuan, bahkan rela mengabdikan hidup mereka sendiri.

Tertarik sebelah sudut bibir orangtua dengan dipenuhi perban ditubuhnya itu. Rasa senang terpancar diwajah laki-laki itu meski tidak sepenuhnya puas.

"Kerja bagus. Lakukan sesuai intruksi."

"Kami mengerti, tuan."

Jawaban serempak dari pasukan anbu Root makin memperlebar senyuman pria dengan usia nyaris seratus tahun tersebut. Sang sesepuh yang menjadi saksi terbentuknya desa Konoha, bahkan turut merasakan tiga fase penghancuran dunia Shinobi. Sesepuh itu.. Dia..

"Tuan Danzou-"

"Pastikan gadis Hyuuga itu mati. Kita tidak punya pilihan, sasaran utama haruslah sang pemilik _Kagusai_ , setelahnya-" Danzou memberi jeda, "Temukan Uchiha Sasuke untuk di eksekusi!"

"Baik!"

Para anbu bergerak sesuai perintah. Danzou masih disana, duduk tenang dikursih kehormatan sebagai orang yang dihormati.

Sesepuh itu akan melancarkan rencana tanpa harus terikat dengan keputusan Hokage. Hanya buang-buang waktu jika harus berdebat.

Ia sangat menginginkan pemusnahan yang merata dari klan Uchiha. Salahnya, membiarkan Itachi meloloskan satu Uchiha dimasa lalu. Harusnya ia juga bisa bersikap licik pada bocah Uchiha yang masih berusia empat belas tahun kala itu.

Apapun yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha harus dilenyapkan baginya. Karena.. itu adalah bentuk ancaman yang bisa mengintai kapan saja.

Sejak awal Danzou memang tidak suka dengan mereka yang berasal dari kaum Uchiha. Terlanjur tertanam dalam otaknya tentang kebencian turun temurun yang di wariskan. Juga, betapa berbahayanya klan itu jika harus dijadikan rival.

Sama seperti Namikaze yang berasal dari keturunan senju, Uchiha juga klan Jenius dengan kemampuan mereka yang diatas rata-rata. Garis keturunan khusus mereka juga luar biasa, sebab itulah Danzou menganggapnya sebagai ancaman.

Lagi pula, ia juga tak ingin Uchiha memegang peranan penting dalam sistem politik desa. Ia akan memusnahkan Uchiha namun mengincar kekuatannya.

Tinggallah Danzou seorang dalam kursi tahtanya. Merasa bangga karena mampu membentuk organisasi khusus yang boleh dibilang hebat di Konoha. Meski begitu, ia tak sepenuhnya puas.

Jabatan sebagai orang nomor satu di desa. Ho-ka-ge. Itu merupakan impian terbesarnya.

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

Kekawatiran Tsunade kini terjawab sudah. Terjadi kegaduhan di desa Konoha. Pasukan misterius datang dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Ia mengepalkan tangan sambil matanya dibuat terpejam dengan memendam rasa marah.

Pada malam yang sudah sedemikian larut itu, para Shinobi berserta pasukan anbu dibawah pimpinan Hokage tampak turun mengambil tindakan. Sasaran musuh memang terpusat pada titik inti desa Konoha.

"Hinata-sama tidak ada dikamarnya."

DEG!

Hiashi terkesiap mendengar penyampaian bunke dihadapannya.

"Mana mungkin tidak ada!" Dengan menahan rasa marah Hiashi merespon.

"Maafkan saya, tapi Hinata-sama benar-benar tidak ada."

Hiashi berdecak kesal mendegar sahutan bunke tersebut. Mengambil langkah seribu dengan sangat buru-buru, Sang souke pria menuju kamar sang putri.

"Hinata.."

Hiashi berteriak memanggil nama putrinya sambil terus melangkah dan memeriksa hingga kesudut kamar. Panik dan kualahan, kepalanya terasa akan pecah dengan tidak adanya sang putri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sang souke memegangi kepalanya. Terasa sakit juga pening seketika.

"Ayah..." salah satu putrinya mendekat, "Hinata-nee menghilang."

"Putriku.." Dengan lembut Hiashi mendaratkan pelukan pada si bungsu. Hanabi balas memeluk erat sang Ayah, "Tapi ini bukan saatnya Ayah. Kita harus mencari keberadaan nee.."

"Hiashi.." Dengan spontan kedua Souke disana menoleh, "Wataru-sama?" Hanabi yang bersuara.

"Hiashi.. Hinata-sama-"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" dengan amarah yang berkecamuk Hiashi mengepalkan tangan, "Pasti dia!"

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Satu yang ku tahu, tubuhku terasa mati. Mencoba membuka mata sambil mengumpulkan kesadaranku kembali, tapi yang terjadi aku bahkan tidak bisa memastikan dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Aku dilumpuhkan! Mereka menekan aliran cakra milikku menggunakan jarum yang disuntikkan kebatang leher. Membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiam diri dalam gendongan punggung seseorang yang entah siapa.

Samar-samar mataku menangkap, terlalu banyak pohon. Mereka berjumlah tiga orang dan..

Mengenakan topeng anbu. Entah apa tujuan ketiga orang ini, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Perasaanku sungguh tidak enak.

"Tuan Danzou memberi perintah agar jasadnya di tenggelamkan dalam lautan. Jadi, tidak akan ada jejak untuk ini."

DEG

Demi langit, apa pendengaranku tidak salah? Menenggelamkanku dalam lautan dengan posisi terikat seperti sekarang, tujuannya ingin membuatku tewas tanpa jejak? Oh.. Kami-sama, rasa takut menjalar memenuhi ruang jiwaku jika aku membayangkan hal mengerikan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Mati-atas perintah-Danzou!

Apa mereka mengucapkan nama Danzou?

Jadi, tujuan mereka membawaku pergi agar aku dilenyapkan sesuai perintah 'Orang Tua' busuk itu ya?!

Licik!

"Tinggal sedikit lagi.." Kembali ku tanggap ucapan salah satu anggota anbu yang membawaku ini.

Kejam!

Kami-sama, meskipun sangat ingin mati, tapi aku tidak sudi jika kematianku akan direnggut atas perintah Danzou! Ku Mohon, jangan biarkan aku mati malam ini...

' _Kami-sama...'_ bathinku menangis tak berdaya, _'Naruto...'_ sebisa mungkin aku memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Memohon pertolongan dengan terus menjeritkan namanya dalam hati. Berharap pesanku akan tersampaikan dan dengan gagahnya dia datang menyelamatkanku. Aku ingin melihatnya menjadi pahlawan sekali lagi-untukku.

Apa karena kadar cintaku yang berlebihan? Sampai dalam situasi rumitpun aku masih terus memikirkannya.

Sosok panutanku itu. Tidak bisakah dia datang menyelamatkanku kami-sama?

Aku ingin sekali bergerak saat itu. Sungguh ingin membebaskan diri dan sebisa mungkin menjauh untuk selamat. Bukannya pengecut, tapi dengan kondisi sekarang rasanya sangat mustahil untukku melakukan perlawanan. Aku tetap akan mati-ditangan mereka.

 **BRUKK!**

Dengan tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku menyentuh tanah dari ketinggian lima meter. Aku merespon rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku sambil meringis. Terguling-guling dengan tangan dan mulutku yang terikat akibat aksi penculikan. Sepertinya mereka serius ingin membuatku tewas.

Mataku membelalak namun aku sudah kehabisan tenaga. Diujung tebing keberadaanku, dibawah sana adalah lautan lepas.

Oh.. Inikah akhir dari hidupku Kami-sama? Apa ditempat mengerikkan seperti ini?

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya lebih jauh!" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara berat seorang pria. Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa menoleh untuk memastikan. Yang aku tahu itu sama sekali bukan suara Naruto. Bahkan di Konoha aku tidak pernah mendengar suara itu.

Tapi hey, apa mereka akan membiarkan ku begini?

Sorot mataku terpaku sambil menatap lautan lepas ganas dibawah sana. Hempasan ombak seolah bisa membelah batu menjadi dua. Aku hanya bisa memastikan dengan telinga sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi dibelakangku. Hanya itu yang bisa kuandalkan sekarang.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari kedua mataku. Rasa menyesal mulai menghantui. Kematian. Apa seperti inikah rasanya?

"Tiga lawan satu, cih!"

"Fu.. Fu.. Fu.. Kau meremehkanku rupanya!"

 **SRET!**

"B-bukankah dia..."

"Itu.. s-saring-"

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

 **SYYYUUUUUURRR...**

Seketika hawa panas terasa tepat dibelakangku. Hawa panas mengerikan seakan mampu membakar tubuhku yang bahkan berada dijarak yang cukup jauh. Aku sedikit menduga batas jarak dari kilasan suara percakapan mereka.

Indera pendengarku juga menangkap suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dan berdatangan.

"Kejar mereka."

"Baik!" Kemudian kembali menangkap sahutan dari tiga suara. Aku menaruh keyakinan mereka bukan pasukan anbu yang membawaku pergi.

Meski begitu, Ketakutan yang menghantuiku tak sepenuhnya hilang. Berusaha menggeliat dan bebas dengan sedikit cakra yang aku punya. Entah dari mana, tapi aku merasakan aliran cakraku kembali mengalir perlahan meski hanya sedikit.

Dengan usahaku aku mencoba..

Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi...

T-Tapi..

OH TIDAK!

 **BUUFFFF...**

Masih menggeliat namun tempatku berbeda kali ini. Gelap. Basah. Air. Oksigen! Ku mohon dimana oksigen.. aku membutuhkannya sekarang!

Sekuat yang ku bisa aku harus bertahan dan terus berusaha untuk membebaskan diri. Aku telah berdosa dengan selalu memohon datangnya kematian! Aku menarik kembali ucapanku, aku tidak ingin mati! TIDAK!

Bathinku terus menjerit.. aku tak ingin mati. TIDAK MAU!

Aku terus bergerak meski tahu kalau akan berujung sia-sia. Aku tidak ingin mati saat ini oleh karena rencana Danzou yang sudah berhasil membawaku kemari berkat tangan-tangan kanannya. Ayah.. Ibu.. Desa..

Seketika ini membuatku tersadar atas tanggung jawab ibu. Penderitaan. Tidak! Aku ingin mengubahnya... aku ingin mengubah penderitaan ibu.

Jika aku mati sekarang maka Danzou akan menang karena telah mencapai titik yang ia inginkan. AKU TIDAK SUDI!

" _Uchiha adalah ancaman bagi desa! Untuk itu, akan ku hadiahkan penghancuran."_

DEG!

Jantungku memburu tidak karuan. Aku melihat sesuatu tanpa sedikitpun ku kehendaki. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat dengan jelas, sang sesepuh yang memegang peranan penting dalam sistem politik desa. DANZOU!

Susah payah aku melanjutkan perjuanganku saat itu. Sesuatu membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu, mata hatiku terbuka ketika aku menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Entah sesuatu yang lalu atau baru akan terjadi dimasa depan, yang ku tahu dia pasti menginginkan kehancuran bagi klan Uchiha! Aku yakin!

" _Kebangkitan dari klan Uchiha tidak akan terjadi. Kekuatan mereka adalah penghancuran. Pemusnahan adalah cara terbaik untuk menyalamatkan seluruh negara. Mereka sangat mengutamakan ambisi untuk kepentingan pribadi."_

" _Kami tidak akan membiarkan nukenin Uchiha itu menginjakkan kembali kakinya di desa. Kami menganggapnya sebagai bentuk ancaman yang serius."_

Seperti nyata..

Kata-kata Homura kembali terngiang memenuhi gendang telingaku. Dalam segala usahaku untuk selamat aku makin menyadari bagian dari rencana Danzou, aku sebagai sang pemilik segel penyatuan akan dimusnahkan lebih dulu karena dianggap sebagai ancaman paling utama!

TIDAK!

Dasar orangtua sialan!

Tapi jika memang dugaanku benar, atas dasar apa Danzou ingin melancarkan segala rencana liciknya ini?!

Oh! Bodohnya aku yang tidak pernah menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Padahal dari makna ucapan mereka juga mengandung banyak sekali petunjuk.

Sial!

Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya saat sudah diambang kematian seperti sekarang ini? Kami-sama..

Lalu kemudian, aku merasakan tubuhku melemas dan kembali tak berdaya.

Sempat ku respon cakra ketika merasakan ada sosok yang sedang mendekat kearahku. Siapa? Aku pasrah dalam situasiku saat itu. Aku-sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Jika dia memang pasukan anbu yang datang untuk membunuhku, maka biarlah.. sudah tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan lagi sekarang.

Danzou! Dia menang.. Desaku, Konoha.. kelak akan hancur dibawah kepemimpinan liciknya.

' _Ibu.. Maafkan aku yang tak berguna ini...'_ Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

Lalu sosok itu semakin mendekat.. mendekat dan mendekat..

Mataku sedikit menangkap, aku seperti mengenal sosok ini, berharap dia adalah Naruto..

' _Naruto.. Kau kah itu?'_

Sosok itu lalu mengguncang tubuhku dan menyempatkan diri menyadarkan dengan memukuli pipiku pelan. Usaha yang bagus tapi hanya berdampak sedikit. Aku tersadar sebentar dan membulatkan mata. Berusaha menyaksikan namun tidak bisa memastikan apa-apa, siapakah sosok baik hati yang sudi mendekatiku ini. Kemudian dengan sigap ia membawaku kedalam dekapannya sambil berusaha mencapai titik atas. Setelahnya...

Gelap. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Jangan mati! Kau tidak boleh mati!" Masih sempat kudengar samar suara teriakan frustasi itu. Dadaku mengalami tekanan hebat tapi sangat sulit untukku membuka mata.

Perasaanku mengatakan ; _'Bukan... Dia bukan Naruto.. Tapi temannya...'_

TBC

.

.

.

A/N :

:: Special Note ::

Sebelumnya Author juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada ;

uchihaxhinata, Nurul851, siskap906, Linevy Hime-chan, Yumiko Aisaga, Alicia Uchiha, , Cahya Uchiha, nxnxmx, Hana Triana, .monica, Yui Namikaze, Yurika-chan, Juni, btyKakaBetty, l, Suiren, NN, NaruDemi, primroshery, Bergerak Menuju Kematian (Saka), Miss Taurus, Ariyoshi arisa, Nyonya Besar Gaara, HyugaRara, Ayha, nayasant japaneze, Vanilla69 dan bagi silent readers (?) _(kalau ada)_ ^^

Huwaa Akhirnya punya kesempatan buat update ^^v

Bagi para readers terimakasih sudah menunggu dan masih setia membaca.

Terimakasih juga buat para readers yang sudah follow dan favorite, sungguh Authornya senang sekali XD

Dan Authornya juga minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau chapter ini mengecewakan :(

Author sadar penuh adegan SasuHina nya minim sekali malah sampe dibagian akhir gitu :'(

Tapi sekali lagi Author mohon maaf, ini cuman ngikutin imajinasi ajah. Lagian juga tidak harus cepat-cepat ketemu, kan? Mesti ada jalan untuk keduanya T.T

Author menerima kritik dan saran dari para readers, tapi gunakanlah bahasa yang sopan. Berhubung Authornya juga masih newbie banget jadi masih butuh banyak asupan belajar :)

Tidak menjanjikan up kilat berhubung Author juga punya kesibukan lain. Tapi kalau ada waktu, Author akan menyempatkan diri next dan up :)

Oke, sekian dan terimakasih..

Salam persahabatan ^^

*Ruby Fair*


	3. Chapter 3

Kekuatan otot tangan Sasuke fokus memberi tekanan berulang pada titik inti pernafasan agar cairan yang terserap banyak ke paru-paru dapat dimuntahkan segera. Nafas pemuda itu terengah. Tidak peduli seberapa menusuk udara malam yang seolah menjadi tamparan di musim dingin, usaha demi menyelamatkan si pemilik segel tetap harus dilakukan.

Tetesan demi tetesan air menerpa wajah dengan mata terpejam itu berulang. Surai _raven_ yang basah memaksa agar tetesan tersebut jatuh menimpa, menandakan jarak antar keduanya tidak dalam jangkauan yang jauh. Sangat-sangat jelas terlihat, dimana wajah si pemuda Uchiha disana hanya membuat jarak sekitar dua jengkal dari wajah tak sadarkan diri di bawahnya. Namun, itu bukanlah sebuah unsur yang sengaja di buat-buat. Tuntutan posisi! Lebih tepatnya resiko dalam penyelamatan.

Menghentikan gerakannya tiba-tiba, Sasuke sadar penuh kalau sampai detik itu aksinya belum juga membuahkan hasil. Otak jeniusnya merespon sesuatu. Obat-obatan? Ah, bukan! Ninja medis!

Dia.. Gadis Uzumaki berkacamata...

Sial!

Si Uchiha muda menggeleng pelan untuk mengakui kebodohannya kali ini. Membiarkan gadis itu pergi bersama dua rekannya untuk mengejar pasukan anbu yang melarikan diri. Padahal jika gadis bersurai merah menyala itu ada bersamanya sekarang, bentuk penyelamatan akan dengan mudah di lakukan. Atau–mungkin saja Hyuuga pemilik segel sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Mengingat, Uzumaki Karin adalah satu-satunya ninja yang mampu menangani hal medis dalam tim Taka.

Di detik berikutnya, jemari tangan sang Uchiha kembali bergerak menyentuh pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk menemukan denyut nadi.

"Ck.." Ia berdecis ringan dengan sedikit menimbang-nimbang. Menyalurkan pernafasan ya? Ah! Tidak usah! Setidaknya masih ada denyut nadi disana. Sasuke berjongkok dalam posisi setengah duduk dengan lipatan kaki kanan di tindih tepat disebelah kiri si pemilik _Kagusai_. Memperhatikan dengan sorot mata menyelidik sosok wajah basah dihadapannya. Ia tidak sedang akan menginterogasi gadis yang jelas-jelas tak sadarkan diri. Namun, berbagai pertanyaan tersirat dalam benak si Uchiha saat teringat akan segel penyatuan klannya.

"Jangan mati!"

Begitulah Ia bergumam. Kalimat tertahan itu merupakan ungkapan yang murni. _'Jangan mati.'_ atau _'Kau tidak boleh mati.'_ , hatinya terus memohon pada dewa.

' _Tapi.. apa yang dipikirkan pewaris sebelumnya tentang ini?! kenapa harus klan Hyuuga?!'_

Sasuke paham tentang segel _Kagusai_ yang melekat pada tubuh gadis itu. Meski tidak pernah tahu bagaimana wujud dari _Kagusai_. Memejamkan mata dalam, memori dari sang Uchiha bungsu mengalami kemunduran sedikit.

" _...Mungkin hanya kau yang mampu mengubah klan, ayah, ibu dan juga desa..."_

" _Beberapa juga mengintai Uchiha di Konoha. Berhati-hatilah dengan Danzou."_

Tangan pemuda itu mengepal sangat kuat. Bertumpu pada kebencian juga dendam yang mendalam. Sejak kejadian malam berdarah beberapa tahun lalu, tepatnya sudah lama pemuda itu mantap menutup mata hatinya dan enggan menerima kenyataan atas hidupnya sendiri. Sekarang kegelapan kembali membelenggu jiwanya untuk kasus yang berbeda. Siapa yang akan menghentikan aksinya untuk ini? Dia–Sasuke, merasa akan sia-sia kematian Itachi jika ia sampai melewatkan tiga nyawa petinggi Konoha dengan di dasari _idealisme bodoh_ mereka. Hidup Itachi bahkan lebih berharga dari desa, begitulah prinsip Sasuke. Uchiha memang akan bangkit di bawah pengaruh _Kagusai_. Namun akan lebih baik, jika sesuatu yang dapat menjadi 'ancaman' harus di atasi lebih dulu.

Tiga petinggi desa Konoha...

Mereka adalah sumber penderitaan hidup sang kakak, bahkan Sasuke sudah menetapkan target penghancuran untuk ketiganya.

"Wadah Uchiha..."

Tersentak, mata Sasuke melebar saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara yang tak asing. Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah sumber suara sedetik kemudian.

"Fu.. Fu.. Fu.."

Tawa berat berhasil di tangkap oleh telinga. Onyx jelaga disana mendapati sosok pria bertopeng sedang mendekat kearahnya. Tidak ada bunyi. Tidak ada getaran. Tidak ada tanda-tanda. Kemunculan pria itu ada secara tiba-tiba. Datar Sasuke menanggapi, ia bahkan tak terkejut sama sekali. Kedatangan pria itu hanya membuyarkan lamunan singkatntya saja.

'Tap'

Dan–langkahnya berhenti tepat dihadapan Sasuke dan si Hyuuga pemilik segel. Ia kemudian menyamai posisi dalam berjongkok sembari berkata, "Masih belum terlambat untukmu melanjutkan impiannya.. Uchiha–Itachi."

Suara berat itu terdengar serius seperti mengingatkan. Lebih tepatnya menasehati.

"Saran, ya? Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk itu. Aku bahkan tak menganggapmu rekan, apalagi keluarga! Jadi sebaiknya jangan menasehatiku!" Sasuke membalas pedas seolah tidak berbeban dalam kalimatnya. Ia sadar dengan siapa ia bercakap. Legenda–Leluhur–Uchiha– _katanya_. Seringai sinis tercipta dari balik topeng si pria pengguna jubah dengan pola awan merah darah. Sangat tidak menyenangkan jika harus mendapat sahutan pedas terlebih dari seorang bocah. Usianya bahkan belum genap dua puluh tahun. Sebegitu menyedihkannya kah Sasuke? Semua tergambar jelas dari tutur katanya yang tak ayal seperti manusia yang tak pernah mengenal sopan santun. Tapi, tidak ada gunanya jika harus membuat keributan hanya karena masalah sepele. Terlebih, pada bocah yang usianya terpaut sangat jauh. Uchiha selalu mengajarkan untuk hormat pada sosok yang lebih tua. Dan, satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa saat tragedi malam berdarah beberapa tahun lalu ini...

CIH!

Baiklah. Madara cukup memaklumi sang Uchiha muda, mungkin terlalu banyak kebencian yang ia bawa dalam dirinya.

"Ku peringatkan kau untuk tidak terburu-buru." Dua jari Madara menempel pada leher jenjang Hinata. Memastikan denyut nadi gadis itu.

"Meskipun sudah mendapatkan wadahnya, bukan berarti kau menang sekarang." Suara beratnya berjeda, "Perlu aku ingatkan lagi. Kau telah memilih jalan dimana lahan pembantaian sedang mengelilingi keberadaanmu."

Mendengar penuturan Madara rupanya tidak cukup untuk mengubah ekspresi putra bungsu Fugaku. Ia membalas, "Aku akan memberi jaminan kematian pada siapa saja yang berani menentangku nantinya. Tidak ada belas kasihan untuk orang-orang yang telah menciptakan luka! Konoha harus di bersihkan dari orang-orang kotor!"

Sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Madara menarik sentuhannya pada leher sang pemilik _Kagusai_ , kemudian bangkit dari posisi jongkok untuk berdiri. Kedua pria Uchiha itu memilih untuk tidak saling menyahut. Membiarkan ucapan keduanya berjeda sambil samar-samar merasakan udara yang mengayun. Lalu, perhatian kembali tertuju pada sosok gadis Hyuuga yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku hidup lebih lama daripada kau. Ini bukanlah era dimana negara masih terus berperang untuk mendapatkan hak atas wilayah dan kekuasaan masing-masing. Konoha telah membuat banyak sekali sekutu, sehingga menjadi salah satu negara yang paling di segani. Kau adalah ninja pelarian dan mungkin saja akan menjadi penjahat internasional. Bukan tidak mungkin, mengincarmu juga akan melibatkan beberapa negara nantinya. Juga, kau akan membawa satu putri Hyuuga untuk ikut bersamamu. Posisinya tidak dalam keadaan yang aman."

Pandangan Sasuke masih tersorot menatap gadis Hyuuga di bawah pandangannya. Tidak berekspesi, bagaikan manusia tanpa hati. Mendengarkan setiap perkataan pria dihadapannya secara detail. Ekspektasinya melayang keras. Hinata.. selanjutnya, akan di apakan gadis itu?

"Setidaknya, kau juga harus memikirkan keselamatan dari wadahmu."

"Aku tidak seorang diri! Itachi– "

"–Kau bertentangan dengannya. Kau tahu bahwa ini bukan keinginannya. Kembali ke Konoha, masih belum terlambat untuk–"

"–SUDAH KU KATAKAN UNTUK TIDAK MENASEHATIKU! ORANG-ORANG KONOHA ADALAH SUMBER PENDERITAAN KAKAKKU! MEREKA SEMUA HARUS MATI!"

Siapa mengira? Penuturan Madara rupanya memicu amarah pemuda ber– _Katana_ tersebut. Sasuke membentak dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimatnya saat Madara mengambil alih bagiannya berbicara. Lagi, sahutan pria itu bukanlah yang ingin ia dengar. Nafas pemuda itu memburu, menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan kebencian. Memang tidak ada sharingan. Tapi tatapan intimidasi penuh kekesalan itu sangat mampu dibaca Madara.

"Terserah saja." _Madara_ bersikap tak acuh, ia tak ingin menghiraukan lebih jauh lagi. "Tapi ku pastikan kau akan menyusulku.."

'Syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttt...'

Seketika terjadi perputaran dimensi. "Sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama ditempat ini. Gadis itu bisa mati."

Sasuke sejenak memikirkan tentang kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Madara.

 **JLEB!**

Setelahnya ia menghilang...

Memahami, Uchiha Madara menggunakan _Kamui_ untuk berpindah keberadaan. Jurus itu adalah bukti bahwa Uchiha sudah mencapai level tertinggi dalam kekuatan mata mereka. Meredam emosi, Sasuke memilih untuk tetap diam sambil mengatur pola nafas tenang. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, kedua tangannya kemudian bergerak membawa tubuh sang Hyuuga kedalam gendongan. Keatas punggung kekar pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Membuat posisi senyaman mungkin agar dirinya dan yang di bawa tetap aman sampai tujuan. Sesuai rencana, Sasuke akan membawa gadis itu ikut bersamanya.

Sasuke menyempatkan diri berbalik kebelakang untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ketiga rekannya masih belum kembali. Lantas kurang dari semenit, keduanya sudah menghilang dengan satu lompatan mengagumkan dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

Mengesankan!

Melompat dan mengambang di udara adalah salah satu kemampuan yang di miliki oleh setiap Shinobi. Kelihaian kaki saat bertumpu pada pepohonan tinggi juga sudah menjadi bakat alami. Sasuke sama sekali tidak kesulitan sekalipun harus membawa beban di atas punggungnya. Sungguh Sasuke merasa bahwa langit telah memberkati perjalanan langkahnya dengan menemukan si gadis pemilik segel sebelum akhirnya ia tiba di Konoha. Menyimpan ulang strategi untuk di lakukan lain kali. Penghancuran atas Konoha tetap menjadi prioritas. Namun yang paling utama adalah, mengendalikan sang gadis pembawa segel agar tidak menjadi gadis pembangkang suatu hari.

Kembali memicingkan mata, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu mengganjal di sekitarnya. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit mengedar..

 **SRET!**

Kekkei genkai miliknya berhasil di aktifkan. Menampakkan _sharingan_ ber- _tomoe_ tiga. Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang lebih dari satu, sedikit menerka-nerka barangkali. Dan ya, setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Madara sepenuhnya benar. Ia sadar bahwa keputusan yang ia pilih telah membuatnya di kelilingi oleh lahan pembantaian dimana-mana. Itu berlaku untuk semua negara dan tanpa terkecuali. Nukenin memang tercatat dalam sejarah sebagai manusia nomor satu yang harus di habisi. Dan–dia–Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satunya.

Sadar sedang di intai, akan tetapi–onyx merah milik Sasuke tak dapat menemukan siapa-siapa. Tangan kanannya tampak siap memegang ujung benda yang bertengger dalam kurungan panjang, sementara tangan satunya lagi diperkuat untuk menahan beban yang tidak lain adalah seorang manusia. Orang-orang itu? Dimana mereka?!

Lalu.. seketika itu juga...

"Uh–?"

 **TRENG! TRAK! PLAK!**

Pertemuan Kunasagi dan Kunai menimbulkan efek bunyi nyaring. Kelihaian sang Uchiha dalam meraih dan memainkan Kunasagi sudah tidak bisa di ragukan lagi. Sasuke bahkan mampu menangkis puluhan kunai hanya dengan mengayunkan pedangnya. Padahal saat itu, ia juga membuat keseimbangan agar si pemilik segel tetap aman di atasnya.

 **TRAK TRAK TRAK!**

"CIH!"

Serangan kunai bertubi-tubi membuat Uchiha muda itu menggeram. Strategi murahan. Berusaha terus menyerang dari berbagai sisi sehingga tak ada celah untuknya membalas. Berdecih, Sasuke bukanlah anak kecil atau ninja amatiran yang akan lengah hanya dengan di hujani senjata umum. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu sedikit kesulitan untuk membentuk ritual jurus. Fokus dalam menjaga kesimbangan pada tubuhnya, ia tak ingin gadis yang akan di bawanya kini harus menghantam tanah dari ketinggian lebih dari lima meter.

 **CRING!**

"?!" Onyx ber- _sharingan_ itu membulat, "–Kunai peledak!"

 **BOOOOOMM!**

Ranjau meleset dari sasaran menancap salah satu pohon kemudian meledak.

Sasuke lebih dulu memutar tubuh kekarnya dan menghindar demi melindungi si gadis. Nafasnya terengah saat mengambil lompatan mundur dan membuat jarak. Ia menyadari, Hyuuga pemilik segel juga sudah diincar untuk di celakai. Entah siapa orang-orang itu, tapi Sasuke akan bertindak sebagai perisainya.

 **TAP!**

Tak ada cara lain–selain menanjakkan kaki pada bumi nan lembab. Terlalu sering mengambang di udara juga mempunyai resiko celaka lebih besar. Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke bersedia untuk jeda demi berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang entah siapa.

Dan–disinilah mereka berada. Di bawah lengkungan langit malam tepat di sisi bagian barat bumi Otogakure. Tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka semula.

 **TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Empat manusia menggunakan topeng poselen gaya hewan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh meter. Mengurung kembali pedang miliknya, Pemuda ber– _sharingan_ tersebut berniat akan menghantamkan jurus kalau-kalau sampai ada yang berani mendekat. Sungguh merepotkan karena gadis Hyuuga diatasnya belum juga sadar. Lantas, teman-temannya..

Ya, Sasuke akhirnya paham, mereka memang sengaja di buat terpisah. Ini pasti sudah di rencanakan oleh orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Dua target sekaligus. Menarik sekali! Dengan ini, misi kami bisa dengan mudah terselesaikan." Salah seorang diantara anbu membuka suara dengan intonasi tenang.

Itu terdengar lucu bagi Sasuke. Dia di remehkan. Oh.. yang benar saja!

"Uchiha Sasuke, hidup dalam belenggu kegelepan hanya akan membuatmu semakin terbebani." Anbu berikutnya kembali bersuara. Ini berbeda dari yang tadi, suaranya terdengar sedikit berwibawa namun sama tenangnya. Anbu berjubah yang berdiri tepat diujung kiri disana mencoba mendekat. Sasuke mengerti, rupanya anbu itu yang berujar, "Ikutlah bersama kami. Cahaya rembulan akan membuatmu merasa aman sehingga kau tak akan merasakan kegelapan lagi."

Onyx merah Sasuke menatap sinis empat pria asing tersebut. Sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Uchiha. Itu kah tujuan mereka? Sebuah kesalahan! Seharusnya mereka menyadari sejak awal, Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah di ajak kompromi. Memang sejak kapan?

"Orang-orang kotor! Silahkan saja jika ingin mengkritik bagaimana caraku hidup." Balas Sasuke tak kalah tenang.

"Fu.. Fu.. Fu.. Kotor? Begitukah kau menyebut kami?" Anbu disana mengembangkan tawa dengan nada yang terkesan datar. Satu yang dapat di pahami oleh pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Mereka–para anbu itu pasti dikenadalikan. "Orang-orang yang hidup dengan terus bersembunyi tanpa tahu arti dari rasa bebas karena satu kesalahan besar, kau menyebut dirimu sendiri apa?"

Sasuke sama sekali tak membuat sahutan. Mendengarkan setiap kalimat, menguji, sejauh diamana mereka sanggup bertutur.

"Kau bahkan bukanlah orang yang sedang mengadakan bepergian untuk melakukan meditasi. Semua orang menyebutmu pelaku kriminal yang juga menjadi ancaman terbesar Konoha. Kau adalah ancaman bagi kami!"

"Hn." Seringai sinis mengembang dari bibir sang Uchiha. "Sayang sekali kalian harus berhadapan dengan malaikat pembawa pesan kematian malam ini."

Ekspresi datar Uchiha tampak sangat menyeramkan dengan hembusan angin yang mengayunkan surai ravennya. Ia seperti sudah lupa bagaimana rasa dari sensasi dingin yang sempat menerpa. Gejolak api terlanjur membakar amarahnya. Keempat orang disana, Sasuke benar akan memberi jaminan kematian untuk mereka malam ini.

"Begitu?" Kembali salah seorang anbu bersuara. Serempak, empat anbu berjubah tersebut memainkan pergerakkan jari membentuk ritual jurus.

Tak mau ambil pusing, santai Sasuke memejamkan matanya dalam. Ia bermaksud memberi sedikit kejutan untuk keempat lawannya. "Akan ku buat kalian mengerti–" Kalimat sang Uchiha menggantung masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

 **SRET!**

"–ARTI DARI RASA SAKIT YANG SEBENARNYA!"

 **BLUUUUM!**

"A–apa ini?! Akh..."

Api hitam berkobar membakar tubuh ke empat anbu disana tepat saat Sasuke membuka mata. Menggeliat dan berusaha memadamkan api, keempat anbu berteriak histeris. Bahkan mereka belum sempat mengeluarkan jurus untuk melawan. Semakin lama, api itu terus menyebar seolah tak mengenal ampun. Percuma saja bertahan, api hitam yang tercipta dari mata seorang Uchiha tak akan pernah padam sampai objek yang terkena benar-benar terbakar habis. _Mangekyo_ – _Amaterasu_!

"Akh.." Sasuke meringis kesakitan sembari memegang mata kirinya yang berdarah. Kali pertama menggunakan 'mata' baru, tentu saja ia belum terbiasa.

"Uhuk!"

"?!"

Ia merespon saat menyadari beban yang di bawanya bergerak. Lagi, Hinata terdengar bersuara. Dahinya mengernyit seolah tak mengindahkan, ia merasa belum ada pertolongan lebih lanjut untuk membuat kesadaran kala itu. Lalu.. Sejak kapan?

Menonaktifkan kekuatan mata dan mempertahankan posisi, Sasuke melompat dan berniat mejauh membiarkan Amaterasu ciptaannya membakar habis keempat anbu Konoha disana.

Manik lavender pun perlahan terbuka. Samar-samar ia melihat pepohonan. Masih sama seperti yang tadi.

Bulu kuduknya berdelik bukan karena rasa takut, tapi karena hawa dingin yang seakan menusuk jaringan kulit terdalam bahkan menembus sampai ke tulang. Lagi-lagi ia berada diatas punggung seseorang yang entah siapa. Ia tidak punya tenaga dan kemampuan untuk melakukan perlawanan. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran untuk mengingat kembali kejadian hari itu. Sedikit yang berhasil di tangkap memorinya, memastikan–penculikan–nyawanya terancam–kemudian–air dan tenggelam. Hinata berusaha keras mengingat di tengah lemahnya kondisi. Dadanya sesak. Ia memerlukan lebih banyak oksigen.

"Kau– " sepenggal kalimat keluar dari mulut Hinata. Ia memberanikan diri bersuara meski terdengar lemah dengan nafas tersenggal. "Apa kau benar–pasukan–anbu–yang di tugaskan untuk–uhuk.. membunuh–ku a–tas perintah–D–Danzou?"

DEG!

Penuturan lemah itu membuat sepasang onyx jelaga disana membulat. _'Pasukan anbu yang ingin membunuhnya?Danzou?!'_ Rasa benci kembali memuncah. Terasa makin tumpang tindih setelah gadis itu berucap.

"Membunuhmu?!" Sasuke memastikan dengan menoleh tepat ke wajah Hinata yang bersandar di pundak sebelah kanannya. Keduanya masih mengambang di udara. Satu yang di tangkap oleh onyx Sasuke, manik lavender disana terlihat layu dengan wajah yang kusut. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi.. Kita akan segera sampai."

Tes...

Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari manik amethys gadis itu.

"S–siapa kau?" Tanyanya parau. Ia memang tidak bisa memastikan dengan jelas siapa laki-laki yang membawanya pergi itu. Hanya terlihat samar sesosok wajah, mungkin efek dari jarum yang di suntikkan ke batang lehernya masih bereaksi sehingga sulit baginya untuk memastikan keadaan.

"..." Tidak ada sahutan atas pertanyaannya. Pemuda Uchiha sengaja mengabaikan dan fokus pada pandangan kedepan.

Tes.. Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Kembali cairan bening itu melintas tanpa permisi. _'Naruto..'_ sang Hyuuga membatin lirih. _'Ku mohon selamatkan aku..'_

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

Konoha bermandikan cahaya mentari awal. Menampakkan sekumpulan hewan bersayap yang tengah menari bebas di udara sambil bercicit membuat suara saling bersahutan. Tepat hari itu, Tsunade memberi perintah agar tim yang di ketuai Kakashi menghadap ke ruang Hokage. Usai terjadinya kekacauan di Konoha malam tadi, Tsunade mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari pihak Hyuuga.

" _Hinata-sama menghilang sesaat sebelum situasi genting itu terjadi."_

" _Apa?! M_ – _menghilang?"_

" _Kami memprediksikan satu hal. Kekacauan adalah bagian dari strategi musuh. Mereka sengaja mengalihkan perhatian penduduk desa agar dapat dengan mudah menyusup ke kediaman Hyuuga. Penculikkan terencana.."_

Pesan tersebut di sampaikan langsung oleh Wataru. Laki-laki yang bertugas sebagai penasehat klan Hyuuga tersebut menjelaskan secara detail kejadian sebelum dan sesudah hilangnya sang Tuan. Meski belum diketahui secara pasti siapa dalang dari semua masalah yang ada, Tsunade menaruh keyakian sedikit bahwa Danzou juga turut ambil bagian dalam masalah tersebut.

Tsunade patut curiga, ia paham yang menjadi incaran Danzou adalah Sasuke. Namun sebagai wadah yang berperan penting dalam kebangkitan klan Uchiha, Hinata bisa saja di jadikan tawanan demi mendapatkan target karena tahu–Sasuke pasti akan menginginkan si pemilik segel demi kebangkitan klannya. Lagi pula, Tsunade dan Danzou tak pernah sepemikiran dalam kasus penanganan keluarga Uchiha.

"Hyuuga Hinata– " Kalimat Tsunade berjeda, wajahnya terangkat menatap serius empat manusia dihadapannya, "–dia menghilang!"

DEG!

"M–meng–hilang?" Pemuda Uzumaki disana menyahut tidak percaya. Kekacauan berhasil diatasi berkat kerjasama yang baik antar Shinobi juga Kunoichi, bahkan anbu di bawah perintah Hokage juga turut serta dalam hal itu. Lalu salah satu anggota Konoha menghilang? Sulit di percaya. "B–bagaimana mungkin?"

"Itu– " Tsunade tak melanjutkan. Ia ingin sekali mengemukakan asumsinya, namun sangat tidak bijaksana jika harus bertutur tanpa bukti yang jelas. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menuduh Danzou sementara Hiashi juga bersih kukuh dengan pendapatnya kalau Sasuke–lah akar dari semua masalah? Entah pernah terikat janji di masa lalu atau apa, yang jelas Tsunade ingin mengumpulkan bukti sebelum menyimpulkan masalah rumit itu. Ia tak ingin asal menuduh sekalipun Sasuke memang seorang petindak kriminal yang menjadi ancaman bagi desa. Ia akan menyelidikinya dengan bantuan beberapa ninja profesional. Sasuke atau Danzou? Keduanya masih abu-abu.

Sakura dan Kakashi tidak mengeluarkan pernyataan apapun. Mereka sudah tahu sesaat setelah kekacauan berakhir. Lalu, Sai? Sebagai salah satu bagian dari anbu Root, tentu saja informasi itu sudah diketahuinya lebih dulu sebelum Kakashi dan Sakura. Dahi Naruto mengernyit melihat bahasa tubuh dari ketiga rekannya. Memang dua pasang wajah disebelahnya terlihat cemas, sementara yang satu lagi tak menunjukkan ekpresi apa-apa, tapi mengapa tidak seterkejut dirinya. Apa mereka sudah tau?

"G–guru Kakashi?" Pemuda rubah itu menaruh kecurigaan pada ketiga rekannya.

"Hm." Anggukan kepala Kakashi dirasa cukup sebagai jawaban. Tak perlu ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut, Kakashi paham maksud yang akan di sampaikan muridnya.

"Ya. Kami sudah tahu, Naruto." Gadis bersurai merah muda disebelah Kakashi menyahut. Rupanya ia pun paham melihat ekspresi rekan setimnya itu. "Kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah Sasuke. Maaf karena tidak memberi tahumu lebih awal."

DEG DEG!

Sesak! Ini sudah yang kesekian kali, sesak kembali membelenggu. Sempat mematung menatap sorot emerald di hadapannya dengan mulut mengaga, kedua tangan jinchuriki Kyuubi lalu mengepal kuat-kuat di sertai bibir yang bergetar dan..

 **BRUK!**

Tanpa sadar–kepalan tangan kanan pemuda bermanik shapire itu menghantam keras meja besar milik Hokage, menimbulkan efek bunyi yang tidak pelan. Kejadian itu sontak membuat Hokage membulatkan mata. Beruntung, tak ada kerusakan yang berarti disana.

"Kenapa?!" Penuh tekanan kalimat pemuda itu, "Setelah Sasuke, kenapa harus Hinata?!"

Seorang Kunoichi medis mengambil langkah mendekat. Dia–gadis Haruno mencoba menenangkan, "Naruto.." Lirihnya sambil menyentuh pundak sang Jinchuriki. "Kita akan menemukan mereka. Aku juga ingin agar Sasuke kembali. Juga– "

Tes..

Tes.. Tes...

Sesuatu yang lain berhasil mendominasi emosi gadis itu, airmata ikut melukiskan perasaannya "–tidak ada yang menginginkan Hinata menghilang."

"CIH!" Berdecih sang Uzumaki, "Kenapa situasinya malah jadi begini?!" Bembentak, pemuda itu membentak penuh amarah.

Dengan kasar Sakura menyeka airmatanya. Ia memang tidak di beri tahu tentang segel yang melekat di sepanjang tubuh Hinata. Yang ia tahu, Hinata sengaja di jadikan tawanan agar Sasuke dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi desa. Hinata adalah orang yang juga berpengaruh besar, ia tahu tentang seluk beluk Konoha juga sebagian informasi penting. Gadis bersurai indigo itu merupakan bagian dari Kunoichi dan pewaris dari kalangan ninja elit di Konoha. Hyuuga–souke. Jadi, wajar saja jika Sasuke mengincarnya untuk invensi tententu.

Itu informasi sementara...

" _Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kita saling terhubung atau sekedar sama? Aku telah memilih jalan dimana kalian tak dapat mengikutinya." Berujar enggan melihat lawan bicaranya, Sasuke tetap membelakangi._

" _Sasuke, ku mohon. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jika kita tinggal bersama, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan kesedihan lagi. Aku akan menciptakan kebahagiaanmu setiap hari."Gadis Haruno kecil mengutarakan perasaannya halus bersama airmata menyesakkan._

" _..."hening. Uchiha muda disana enggan berbalik walau hanya sedikit._

" _Aku juga akan membantumu mewujudkan balas dendam. Aku berjanji! Jadi ku mohon, tetaplah disini bersamaku. Atau kalau tidak bisa, bawalah aku ikut bersamamu." Gadis kecil itu, ia tahu ia sangat keras kepala dalam urusan cintanya._

Entah bagaimana Sakura akan menyikapi perasaannya. Ia terlalu mencintai pemuda Uchiha itu–juga sedikit kecewa mendapati kenyataan bahwa Hinata yang akhirnya di bawa oleh Sasuke dan bukan dirinya. Jika mengingat kembali, terlalu menyesakkan hati.

' _Kenapa hanya ucapan terimakasih darimu? Kenapa bukan aku yang kau bawa waktu itu?'_ Batinnya lirih.

Kakashi terpaksa menciptakan kebohongan. _Kagusai_ dan ramalan besar Uchiha adalah suatu rahasia yang sangat tertutup. Jadi, untuk berjaga-jaga, Tsunade dan Kakashi melakukan antiasipasi dengan menciptakan berita bohong pada Shinobi juga Kunoichi yang akan bertugas dalam misi kali ini. Kecuali, bagi mereka yang memang sudah tahu karena terlibat pertalian darah.

"Naruto! Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil." Godaime Hokage menatap prihatin situasi di hadapannya. Ia berpikir keras atas semua masalah yang melilit Konoha. Sedikit menebak, mustahil jika Danzou tidak mengunjunginya dan membahas masalah tersebut. Danzou juga pasti akan menyalahkannya tentang hal itu. Sebelumnya, ia sudah di peringatkan oleh Danzou dan dua tetua lainnya untuk mengambil jalan eksekusi bagi Uchiha yang terakhir. Namun, Tsunade menolak dengan di dasari ideologi logisnya. Tsunade juga paham, menghilangnya Hinata dapat menjadikan posisinya makin tersudut diantara para pejabat desa. Jabatan Tsunade sebagai Hokage, dia–terancam.

'Clek'

Daun pintu terbuka, menampakkan tiga Shinobi dan seorang Kunoichi jauh disana. Shikamaru, Neji, Lee dan Ino. Mereka mengambil langkah mendekat dan memperlihatkan rasa hormat mereka pada orang nomor satu di Konoha itu.

"Baguslah kalian sudah datang." Hokage bersuara penuh ketegasan.

Tim yang baru saja tiba itu bertanya-tanya dalam kepala mereka. Menyaksikan Naruto menangis dengan wajah yang menunduk di depan meja Hokage. Lagi, Sakura juga tak mau mengangkat wajah sama sekali setelah kedatangan Shikamaru beserta tiga rekannya yang lain.

"Sakura-chan." Kunoichi berambut pirang disana mendekat dan menyentuh pundak kanan gadis bermanik _emelard_ itu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya, namun hanya gelengan pelan yang mampu diberikan.

Kemudian Shinobi beralis tebal–ia memantapkan langkah mendekati pemuda Uzumaki. "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

Hening ruang kewibawaan Hokage. Sama seperti Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto tak menyahut dengan semestinya. "Terimakasih, Lee." Hanya kalimat itu yang terucap. Tampak senyum mengembang menghiasi wajah pemuda bersuai hitam pekat itu.

Naruto mulai mengangkat diri sembari menyapu bersih air matanya. Sedetik itu juga, tatapan dengan semangat api terpancar melalui manik Shapire sang Uzumaki. Kepalannya menguat seolah menggenggam benda. Tekadnya sungguh tidak main-main. "Akan ku patahkan tulang-tulangnya dan menyeretnya untuk kembali! Tunggu aku–Sasuke–Hinata!"

Tergambar sedikit kelegaan di wajah Hokage. Di sebelah Tsunade, tangan kanan kepercayaannya bisa membaca situasi. Ikut berpikir keras, Shizune sungguh mengkawatirkan keadaan Hokage–bukan hanya kesehatannya, tapi juga tentang sistem keamanan desa.

' _Tsunade-sama. Ku harap semua masalah ini dapat segera terselesaikan.'_ Gadis dengan babi merah muda dalam gendongannya itu membatin.

"Kami sudah tahu tentang kabar menghilangnya Hinata. Orang-orang desa banyak membicarakan ini."

Neji menundukkan kepala saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Shikamaru. Ia menyesal karena gagal melindungi adik sepupunya–Hinata.

Mendongak, tatapan Tsunade seketika mengarah lurus pada Shinobi Hyuuga yang berdiri tepat disebelah kanan Shikamaru. Pemuda jenius dengan surai panjang terikat disana memperlihatkan ekspresi kekecewaan. Wanita berumur tua yang bersembunyi dibalik wajah mudanya itu membutuhkan Neji untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut.

"Baik." Seketika itu juga manik emas Tsunade mengatup. Sekalipun rasa ingin tahunya besar, sangat tidak beretika jika harus menginterogasi bunke Hyuuga disana di depan rekannya yang lain.

Membuka matanya kembali, Tsunade pun bersuara, "Karena semua sudah berkumpul, aku akan menjelaskan tentang misi kali ini. Siapa penyebab dari menghilangnya Hinata memang masih belum jelas. Kita juga belum bisa mengetahui secara pasti apa penyebab dari masalah ini. Kemungkinan yang dapat disimpulkan, ada oknum yang berperan di balik menghilangnya anak itu. Aku akan membagi dua tim dimana satu tim bertugas untuk menemukan keberadaan Hinata berdasarkan jejak yang masih tertinggal. Sementara, tim yang satunya lagi bertugas untuk mengumupulkan informasi rinci dari sebelum kekacauan terjadi hingga usai."

Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Aku mengandalkan tim tujuh dalam misi pencarian Hinata. Dengan segala pertimbangan yang sudah ku pikirkan secara matang, kurasa tim Kakashi cocok dalam misi kali ini. Datangi keluarga Hyuuga dan minta keterangan terkait. Lalu–penggunaan anjing ninja, penciuman tujuh kali lebih tajam melebihi anjing biasa. Kau paham maksudku kan, Kakashi?"

Shinobi dengan gaya rambut layaknya es yang membeku itu menganggukan kepala. Ya, Hokage mengandalkan tim tujuh berkat _Kuchiyose_ miliknya. "Dimengerti."

"Bagus." Hokage berucap, "Jika sudah sepenuhnya jelas, kalian boleh pergi."

"Baik!" Tim tujuh serempak menjawab. Bahkan, Sakura dan Naruto yang sempat terbawa suasana hati mereka tampak sudah bisa bersikap tenang. Wajah keduanya mengandung aura ketegasan juga tekad yang setara dengan baja. Setelah dirasa cukup, keempatnya lantas memutar langkah dengan tujuan misi sesuai perintah orang nomor satu di Konoha tersebut. Tsunade terpaku menatap punggung tim pertama sampai mereka benar-benar tak kasat mata. Sementara itu, empat ninja yang lain siap menunggu giliran.

"Dan untuk tim berikutnya, aku menunjuk Shikamaru sebagai ketua."

"Dimengerti." Tatapan tegas sang Nara cukup menggerakkan kepala Hokage membuat anggukan.

"Dalam misi ini, aku menugaskan tim Shikamaru untuk mengumpulkan kerincian informasi sebelum dan sesudah kekacauan terjadi. Tentu ini juga berkaitan dengan menghilangnya Hinata. Selidiki pihak-pihak terkait, bahkan kedalam jaringan keluarganya. Kalian mempunyai Neji, itu akan sangat membantu. Juga–ada satu misi paling penting yang akan ku berikan." Tsunade memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Rasa penasaran terpancar jelas dari manik empat manusia di hadapan Hokage. Sabar menanti, meski juga di selimuti rasa gugup. "Awasi pergerakkan Anbu di bawah kepemimpinan Danzou. Kumpulkan infomasi semampu yang kalian bisa. Peranan tetua, mereka juga patut di curigai."

Shikamaru menelan paksa salivanya untuk misi yang cukup menyulitkan itu meski ia tak paham betul dengan di curigainya para tetua dalam kasus menghilangnya Hinata. Semua orang tahu, tidak mudah menembus jaringan keamanan organisasi anbu yang di ciptakan langsung oleh tetua paling berpengaruh di Konoha–Danzou! Di banding tim Kakashi, tingkat kesulitan berhasil lebih besar mengintai timnya. Hanya segelintir yang tahu, bahwa Danzou bahkan membuat segel terkutuk pada bagian mulut terdalam anggotanya demi mencegah bocornya informasi tertentu. Jika niat misinya sampai ketahuan–maka, habislah mereka. Namun, jika Hokage telah memantapkan perintah, tak mungkin baginya untuk membuat penolakkan. Lagi pula, Shikamaru merupakan salah satu Shinobi yang paling disegani karena kecerdasannya dalam menciptakan strategi.

"Baik. Kami me– "

"–Aku keberatan!"

Salah seorang diantara mereka menyela saat Shikamaru hendak mengindahkan permintaan Hokage. Pemuda dengan ikat kepala Konoha yang bertengger di dahinya, ia satu-satunya yang menetang.

"Hyuuga Neji! Apa yang membuatmu keberatan?!" Tidak begitu suka dengan wujud penolakkan, manik Tsunade mengarah tajam pada si Hyuuga muda sambil alisnya menaut jengkel.

"Jika boleh saya menawarkan diri, saya ingin agar bisa bergabung dengan tim tujuh. Saya juga ingin berperan dalam menemukan Hinata-sama."

Tak sedikitpun Neji gentar melihat tatapan intimidasi dari Hokage yang mengarah tepat padanya.

"Bunke Hyuuga sangat malu atas kejadian yang menimpa tuan kami, jadi izinkan saya– "

"–Neji!" Tsunade menyelip, "Kau tidak bisa melibatkan urusan pribadi ke dalam misi. Itu tidak di benarkan. Lagi pula, aku sudah menyiapkan misi khusus untukmu dan rekanmu yang lain!"

"Kalau begitu saya menolak untuk terlibat dalam misi kali ini."

Makin menaut alis Hokage. Yang benar saja! Jantung wanita itu seakan ingin terlonjak dari tempatnya saat mendengar pernyataan Neji. Berani sekali bocah Hyuuga itu menentangnya!

"Kau –" Mengepalkan tangannnya kuat-kuat...

 **BUUKKK!**

Hantaman dahsyat Hokage sukses mendarat pada meja merah dihadapannya, "–Berani sekali kau menantangku!" Marah. Urat-urat di dahi Tsunade seolah jelas menegaskan betapa wanita paruh baya tersebut terbakar emosi.

"Saya siap menerima hukuman atas perlakuan kurang menyenangkan ini. Tapi saya benar-benar menolak misi yang anda berikan jika bukan untuk terlibat dalam menemukan Hinata-sama."

"Neji!" Shikamaru memberi teguran tegas. "Masalah pribadi tidak boleh di ikut campurkan dalam misi."

"Shikamaru benar, Neji-san!" gadis bersurai pirang dengan terikat keatas ikut menambahi. Lalu, pemuda dengan seragam hijau disebelahnya, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Neji memang keras jika sudah memantapkan tekad. Begitulah sejauh yang ia tahu.

"Kalian tidak mengerti apa-apa!" Sorot amethys itu mengarah tajam pada tiga manusia di sebelahnya. Takut. Kunoichi bermolek sexy di tengah tampak berdelik ngeri. Hatinya bergetar takut–ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk menatap lebih lama.

"Saya benar-benar akan menolaknya, Hokage-sama. Maafkan saya." Neji sedikit menunduk memberi rasa hormat, rupanya Hyuuga bunke itu serius menentang. Prinsipnya sangat kuat untuk menemukan sang souke. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh dan melukai Hinata. Melindungi kaum yang tertinggi, itu sudah menjadi tugasnya seumur hidup.

Tsunade kembali bersuara. "Shikamaru dan yang lain, kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kecuali Neji– " Hokage menggantungkan kalimat sambil menatap tajam bunke di hadapannya. Seketika itu juga, Shikamaru beserta dua rekannya yang lain menatap lekat kearah bunke Hyuuga tersebut. "–kita pelu bicara."

"Saya mengerti."

"Dimengerti." Tak ingin menimbulkan lebih banyak konflik, Shikamaru beserta dua rekannya yang lain bertindak sesuai intruksi Hokage, meninggalkan Neji bersama Tsunade dan orang kepercayaannya. Tsunade menatap singkat kearah punggung Shikamaru kemudian bergeser untuk kembali membawa Hyuuga Neji ke dalam tatapan penuh intimidasi. Tangan sang _Kunoichi_ tampak memutar kenop untuk membuka daun pintu. Akan tetapi..

"Uh–?" Tiga pasang mata membulat sejadinya tatkala menemukan tiga raga manusia paling disegani di Konoha sudah lebih dulu berada di ambang pintu.

"T-teua?" Shizune terbata dalam ucapnya. "Ts–Tsunade-sama." Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir dalam dada. Kedua alis Neji bahkan menaut heran mendapati orang-orang tersebut.

"Hhh.." Berhembus berat penuh pertimbangan, kembali Tsunade mengatupkan mata. Ia sudah menduga...

.

.

.

The Pain Of Love

.

.

.

 **TOBI POV**

"Mereka berhasil membawa Karin sebagai sandera." Uchiha Sasuke–begitu kau berucap. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau sedemikian santainya mengucapkan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutmu, sementara gadis yang kau maksud tidak lain adalah rekan setimmu sendiri. Kau berucap seolah batu, tak tampak sedikitpun aura penyesalan atau gusar layaknya tim yang kehilangan rekan.

"Kau tidak terlihat cemas meski gadis itu sudah berhasil di bawa pergi." Dan–kau hanya mengabaikan ucapanku ketika aku menyahut kalimatmu. Kau tatap gadis Hyuuga yang saat itu duduk di atas tatami tepat tiga meter dari jarakmu yang sekarang. Kau sadar satu hal bahwa gadis itu sama sekali enggan menatapmu. Wajahnya menunduk dengan segala macam pemikiran yang memenuhi otaknya–sama denganmu.

"Gadis Uzumaki itu–dia terlalu banyak tahu tentang rahasia kita." Sekali lagi aku berujar namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tapi aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau tidak akan menyahut, "Seharusnya dia lebih dulu mati kalau sudah begitu. Dia memang terlihat sedikit agresif, tapi tampak seperti gadis tipe mati muda." Aku masih berujar mengemukakan asumsiku di depanmu meski sudah tahu tentang kemungkinan kau kembali bungkam.

Segala rencana dan strategi. Semua berputar mengelilingi pemikiran-pemikiranmu yang kalut. Sebelumnya sudah ku katakan bahwa dengan mendapatkan wadahnya saja bukan berarti kau sudah menang. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan mendengarkan ku untuk itu atau tidak.

Kemudian pandanganku beralih pada dua orang rekamu yang masih tersisa. Tepat di ambang pintu seolah menunggu perintah selanjutnya darimu. Ya, kau ketuanya. Ketua–mereka.

"Sasuke, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar dari mulut salah seorang rekanmu. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Suigetsu, benar?

Tapi kau hanya meliriknya singkat kemudian dengan datarnya berkata, "Tinggalkan kami." Seolah sihir, kedua rekanmu menurut begitu saja tepat usai kau mengucapkan kalimatmu tadi.

Kembali kau tatap gadis yang menunduk disana. Sorot matamu.. ekspresi wajahmu.. satu yang dapat ku tangkap darimu wahai bocah malang. Kau tidak lain hanyalah korban dari aksi pembantaian Uchiha dan ramalan besar klan kita. Kau rapuh tapi bersikap sok kuat. Kau sakit tapi bersikap seolah kau paling hebat di dunia. Dan kau–kesepian.

Sepanjang sejarah yang sudah terjadi atas pembataian habis-habisan klan Uchiha, kau sama sekali tidak bersyukur karena kau adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil selamat pada peristiwa malam itu. Kau melangkah tanpa penuntun hidup yang jelas. Kau kejam. Kau gelap mata. Dan–ini adalah keuntungan telak bagiku. Kau akan ku manfaatkan dalam penangkapan Jinchuriki Kyuubi–mantan rekanmu sendiri. Tidak sulit untuk ikut merasuki jiwamu–Sasuke. Kata-kata manis dan indahnya dunia hanya akan membuatmu semakin muak melihat kenyataan. Kau pendendam sejati! Aku punya satu strategi dimana kau bahkan menolak keinginan terbesar kakakmu sendiri yang rela mengorbankan hidupnya untukmu dan Konoha. Lagi pula kau masih sama bodohnya dengan yang lain. Menganggapku leluhurmu– _Uchiha Madara._

"Kau–" Sedikit jeda pada kalimatmu "–seharusnya kau sudah tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat aku akan mencarimu." Suaramu kembali terdengar. Sorot matamu tajam menangkap gadis itu kedalam tatapan intimidasi. Dia akhirnya melirikmu meski pada ekor matanya saja. Namun sedikit yang ku tahu, dia bahkan tak tampak takut sedikit pun melihatmu–Sasuke. Dan dia mengabaikan ucapanmu.

Dari tempatmu duduk kau memperkecil jarak perlahan. Dia–gadis Hyuuga itu sedikit mendongak saat menyadari aksimu. Dalam duduknya dia mundur perlahan dengan menautkan alis sejadinya. Setelah tepat satu meter berhadapan dengan wajahnya kau mengubah posisi menjadi jongkok setengah duduk dengan lipatan kaki kananmu kau tindih. Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh aku mengamatimu. Kau sungguh menatap lurus sorot mata amethysnya seolah menunjukkan betapa membaranya ambisimu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang berhasil melesat keluar dari mulutmu juga wadahmu. Seolah membiarkan sorot mata saling berkomunikasi.

"Uchiha tidak lebih dari sumber penderitaanku selama ini! Kau adalah ancaman bagi desa." Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Gadis itu akhirnya bersuara tepat di depanmu –Sasuke. Kau menatapnya tajam seolah menusuk benaknya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

"Penderitaan? Tahu apa kau?!" Dengan menahan rasa marah kau menyahut. Jangan membahas masalah penderitaan atau pun rasa sakit, karena disini kau yang paling mengerti.

Kau menarik sebelah sudut bibirmu tapi kau tidak tampak tersenyum. Dia–wadahmu maniknya kembali mengatup. Entah pikiran apa yang merasukinya, tapi di detik berikutnya–

 **TRENG!**

Tanpa rasa terkejut sama sekali kau berhasil menangkis kunai yang entah dari mana gadis itu dapat dengan Kanasagi milikmu. Bak kilat kau menarik benda itu dari kurungan dan menghantam keras benda kecil di genggaman wadahmu. Kau lihat itu? Dia tampak terkejut saat kau berhasil menangkisnya. Kau cengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat lalu menariknya sedikit lebih dekat.

"Tidak ada gunanya jika harus melawanku. Itu hanya akan buang-buang tenaga." Sombong sekali–kau bahkan meremehkannya padahal kau sendiri tahu, mungkin saja kau bisa di serang dengan jurus 64 pukulan mematikan khas Klan Hyuuga. Tapi situasi ini.. menarik!

Sekuat tenaga wadahmu meronta minta di bebaskan. Efek dari jarum yang di tancapkan kebatang lehernya membuat cakra Hyuuga itu masih kacau. Kau tahu kau–beruntung sekarang.

"Mungkin kalian perlu bicara berdua. Ah~aku akan menunggu di luar." Benar. Aku membiarkanmu untuk berhadapan dengan si pemilik segel itu sekarang. Kalian bisa membahas hal yang lebih pribadi dalam sana. Sekalipun ambisimu sangat besar–Sasuke, kau tahu berapa usiamu saat ini. Masih terlalu muda untukmu membangkitkan klan Uchiha. Dan ku pastikan satu hal bahwa kau juga tidak akan seberingas itu memangsanya. Sekali lagi, kalian masih terlalu muda. Kau tidak akan menyentuhnya sekarang sekalipun segel itu melekat di kulit tubuh gadismu.

Sorot mata gadis Hyuuga itu melesat padaku penuh kebencian. Lavendernya terus menatap jubah yang ku kenakan seolah ingin merobek setiap helainya. Ah~

Ya. Dia pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku bagian dari Akatsuki. Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar pergi. Aku mengawasi kalian berdua di balik celah tembok yang entah siapa menciptakan ini.

"Aku tidak sudi mensejajarkan langkahku pada seorang pengkhianat." Fu.. fu.. fu.. Sasuke.. Tidakkah kau dengar itu? Dia menyebutmu pengkhianat!

"Belajar dari kehidupan Itachi yang rela mengorbankan diri demi melindungi diriku dan juga desa, itu sama sekali tidak menarik! Aku merasa teramat sakit saat kehilangan Itachi, dan itu benar-benar tidak tertahankan lagi, desa–"

"–Tapi kau yang membunuhnya!"

Terlihat amarahmu benar-benar memuncah saat gadis itu menyela ucapanmu tanpa tahu apa-apa. Pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih kau genggam kau putar hingga punggungnya menempel pada bagian terdepan tubumu. Mengunci pergerakkannya hingga tak ada jarak antar dirimu juga gadis Hyuuga itu. Sekuat rontaannya yang minta segera bebas, kau makin mencengkram tangan miliknya menimbulkan jeritan sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Sebaiknya jangan banyak bicara!" Kau ucapkan kalimat itu tepat di telinganya. Di telinga gadis Hyuuga yang tidak lebih hanya kau anggap sebagai wa–dah. Kau tahu dia menangis dalam diam saat itu, kau mempertahankan posisi dengan sigapmu.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto selalu membela orang sepertimu–"

"CIH!" Mengapa Sasuke? Kau seolah jijik mendengar nama Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu.

"–Kau berbeda dengan Naruto!"

Tanganmu mengepal kuat saat kau mendengar ucapan tertahan gadis itu. Kembali kau putar tubuhnya seperti boneka agar bisa bersejajar denganmu–Sasuke. Kau perlihatkan betapa kejamnya onyx Uchiha saat mengiring mangsanya ke dalam _genjutsu._

Sungguh mengesankan bukan? Gadis itu jadi tidak berdaya setelah kau remukkan alam bawah sadarnya dengan sedemikian kejam. Kau tidak punya terlalu banyak cara menghadapi gadis yang memang sudah kau prediksikan membangkang dan sulit patuh padamu. Lurus tatapanmu dengan matanya yang melebar, kau ucapkan lagi kalimat. "Jangan samakan aku dengan orang lemah itu!" kau seperti tak bisa menerima dengan baik apa yang di katakannya.

"Sekarang–lihatlah pada dirimu sendiri!"

Dan –

Ya. Sedetik itu juga, kepala Hyuugamu mendarat tepat di bahu sebelah kanamu. Kau biarkan tubuh mungil itu jatuh menimpamu. Kau lirik surai panjangnya dengan _Sharingan_ yang masih tercipta. Lalu kau berniat mengangkat tubuhnya.. Tapi–

 **BUK!**

Kau lengah –Sasuke. _Genjutsu_ –mu tidak benar-benar merenggut kesadarannya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang gadis itu punya–dia menghantamkan kepalannya tepat pada pusarmu. Kau hanya mampu tertohok sambil memegangi bagian yang terkena serangan. Kau perdengarkan dengan keras nan kasar suara nafasmu seolah menjelaskan lagi betapa kau benar-benar di kuasai amarah saat ini.

Oh.. aku tak mau terlibat adegan apa-apa di dalam sana. Kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri–bukan?

Kau hanya memperhatikan saat gadis Hyuugamu berdiri dan terhuyung-huyung menuju ambang pintu tepat disebelah kiriku ini.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua!" Begitu ucapannya padamu sambil tangisan tak tertahankan ikut mewarnai ucapannya. Dengan rasa marah yang meluap-luap kau berdiri dari tempatmu semula– menyusul wadahmu yang sudah semakin menjauh.

Kau tarik paksa pergelangan tangan kirinya hingga tubuhnya membentur keras tubuhmu sendiri.

"Uh–?" Begitu gadis itu menjerit. _Sharingan_ –mu masih menyala dengan sangat nyata. Kau perlihatkan lagi tatapan kebencianmu padanya. Tepat di amethys gadis itu.

"Kau harusnya membantuku menyulutkan emosi! Bukan membangkan dan semakin membuatku marah!"

"Kau membunuh Itachi yang sudah menyelamatkan Konoha! Kau tidak lebih dari sebuah ancaman yang bisa mengintai desaku dan orang-orang yang aku kasihi!"

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Jadi jangan lanjutkan lagi."

"Tidak! Kau–akh–"

Sekali lagi kau cengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya dan tak membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan kalimat. Kau tahu bahwa saat itu dia tak punya banyak tenaga untuk kembali melakukan perlawanan. Kau hantam tengkuknya secepat yang kau bisa hingga membuat mulutnya menganga dan mengabur saat menatapmu. Lagi, Hyuuga itu jatuh kedalam dekapanmu, gadis itu akhirnya lemas karena kau berhasil merenggut kesadarannya kembali. Aku menyembunyikan seringai dari balik topengku saat mendapatimu benar-benar membawa tubuh gadis Hyuugamu. Tapi kau masih disana. Berdiri sembari menggendongnya dengan kedua tangamu membuat setengah surai panjangnya itu mengayun vertikal.

"Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar pergi."

Ah~

Rupanya kau menyadarinya. Kalau begitu aku memang harus segera keluar, benar? Dengan langkah pelan aku benar-benar menampakkan diri di hadapanmu.

"Lalu, kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Menjauh–" begitu katamu. "–menjauh dari sini."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Yup...**

 **Kita jeda dulu untuk beberapa waktu yaa..**

 **Sadar ga kalau chap ini ceritanya lebih panjang? ._.**

 **Pegel ga waktu baca? Bosan ga? ._.**

 **Sedikit penjelasan, Author sengaja pakai orang ketiga yang POV disini, soalnya bagi Author kalau SH yang POV kayaknya udah terlalu sering banget, ya? Tapi maaf kalau feellnya engga dapet T,T**

 **Author mau mengucapkan rasa terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat ;**

 **Nurul851** **,** **Ella9601** **,** **Siskap906** **,** **,** **Linevy Hime-chan** **,** **hanalu93** **,** **Cahya Uchiha** **,** **Sema99i** **,** **SakuraUzumaki123** **,** **NJ21** **,** **Shion-Hana** **,** **uchihaxhinata** **,** **NN** **,** **Yurika-chan** **,** **bettybty (btykakabetty)** **,** **Guest** **,** **HyugaRara** **,** **i like you** **,** **Guest** **,** **klop** **,** **angkasa** **,** **Indri Hinata** **,** **Nyonya Besar Gaara** **,** **Nayasant Japanez** **,** **Guest** **,** **Laila Elric** **,** **arihyoshi arisa** **,** **CallistaLia** **,** **ade854** **,** **Guest** **Shion Hana**

 **Dan buat semua yang sudah follow juga favorite fict ini :) bagi silent readers saya juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih :)**

 **And khusus buat 'I Like You' :** _ **I like you to...**_ **x)**

 **Satu kata buat para readers, AKU CINTA KALIAAAAAN...! :***

 **Kalau mau bertanya, bingung, kasih saran, kritik/koreksi dan semacamnya, silahkan PM, atau cantukan di kolom review atau langsung saja mampir di Fb saya. Tapi dengan catatan : "Gunakanlah bahasa yang baik dan sopan."**

 **Oke, Sekian dan terimakasih ^-^**

 **Salam persahabatan ^^v**

 ***Ruby Fair***


	4. Chapter 4

Sekali lagi ia cengkram kuat pergelangan tangan si pemilik segel dan tak membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan kalimat. Sasuke tahu bahwa saat itu Hinata tak punya banyak tenaga untuk kembali melakukan perlawanan.

Tanpa ragu ia hantam tengkuk gadis itu secepat yang ia bisa, hingga membuat mulutnya menganga dan tatapannya mengabur saat menatap kemarahannya. Lagi, Hinata jatuh kedalam dekapan Sasuke, gadis itu dibuat lemas karena Sasuke berhasil merenggut kesadarannya kembali. Seseorang dari balik topeng 'aneh'nya menyembunyikan seringai mendapati pemuda Uchiha disana benar-benar membawa tubuh gadis Hyuga keatas gendongan–membuat setengah surai panjang si gadis mengayun vertikal.

"Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar pergi."

Menakjubkan. Rupanya Sasuke menyadarinya. _Madara_ –begitu ia disebut. Ia ketahuan belum beranjak dari tempat semula. Apa boleh buat, dengan langkah pelan ia benar-benar menampakkan diri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Lalu, kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Menjauh–" begitu katanya. "–menjauh dari sini."

.

.

.

 **The Pain Of Love**

 **Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Asai Konno**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Genre : Action, Romance (?), Friendship.**

 **Warning !**

 **Canon, Typo(s) bertebaran kayak kulit kacang goreng, OOC, alur kecepetan, EYD hancur dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 ** _[ Alurnya sedikit tidak keruan]_**

.

.

.

* * *

Ia hanya mengharapkan sebuah perubahan. Ia telah datang ke dunia shinobi dan ingin menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana keadaan dunia dengan cara yang berbeda. Beberapa tahun lalu–ia masih belum lupa. Bagaimana kejadiannya, bagaimana penyelesaiannya dan bagaimana ia memilih jalan untuk menjaga kedamaian dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Untungnya, masa berdarah-darah shinobi kini tinggal menjadi cerita.

Ia hanya perlu memastikan jika dunia benar sudah tenang seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Tidak lagi ada perang, suara tangisan dan keputus-asaan. Dan inilah perubahan sesungguhnya. Ia berharap bisa mejadi pahlawan di balik layar sama seperti kakak yang paling di sayanginya dulu.

" _Yang terpenting bagiku bukan siapa yang menangisiku paling pertama, tapi siapa yang paling menderita dan mengalami banyak tekanan akibat ulahku."_

" _..."_

" _Takdir ini. Mari kita tanggung bersama."_

" _..."_

" _Mari memulai semuanya dari awal dan berjanji untuk tidak saling menyakiti."_

Dalam bebatuan ia berjalan menelusuri hampir mencapai perbatasan Iwagakure. Ia melawan terpaan angin membiarkan jubah hitamnya berayun–sementara kakinya menapak pada bebatuan tajam. Kakinya beralas tapi ada rasa sakit yang mengganjal. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan luka yang ditinggalkan oleh klan dan cerita yang sampai saat ini masih melekat dalam sejarah. Setidaknya ada angin akan mengaburkan kesedihan yang terpancar. Dan...

...menepis airmata yang terus keluar.

" _...Sasuke-kun."_

.

.

.

* * *

Ia bersandar pada batang pohon besar. Akan menikmati bekal makan siang sebelum seekor kucing hitam datang menghampirinya. Sasuke memulai gigitan pertama kemudian membelah sedikit onigirinya dan di letakkan diatas tanah. Baru ia akan menikmati lagi, dua ekor kucing dengan warna serupa menghampirinya juga. Hewan-hewan itu bersuara seakan meminta belas kasihan. Ia tatap kembali onigiri di tangan kanannya, membelah menjadi dua bagian agak besar lalu melepar semuanya pada kucing-kucing itu. Yang tadi adalah yang terakhir. Untuk selanjutnya ia hanya punya air untuk di teguk.

Saat matanya mengarah ke langit, ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Dulu ia tidak akan setenang ini jika ingin melihat langit. Ia tidak akan merasa bebas duduk di atas rerumputan apalagi di alam terbuka. Ia menjadi penjahat yang paling di cari untuk di eksekusi dan dia paham benar posisinya. Di masa lalu... ada banyak kejahatan yang sudah ia perbuat.

Awannya menggantung. Indah sekali. Jika sudah seperti ini ia kembali teringat seseorang yang ia kira akan membuangnya dulu.

" _Sasuke-kun..."_

Ia mendengar samar-samar suara itu, mungkin juga merindukannya. Sudah sebulan sejak terakhir kali ia mengirim pesan di Konoha tapi tidak ada surat untuknya yang ada disana.

"Lihat! Layang-layangku terbang."

Ada suara memecah lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati dua orang bocah berlari senang. Ada layang-layang yang mereka mainkan. Tapi jika di lihat-lihat lebih tepat kalau layang-layangnya di sebut putus.

"Heeeeeyyyy sampaikan pada Ibu dan Ayah... katakan bahwa kami baik-baik saja disini."

Salah seorang dari bocah itu berteriak pada layang-layangnya yang putus. Sepertinya ia adalah yang tertua, postur tubuhnya lebih besar ketimbang yang satunya lagi. Entah mengapa nafas Sasuke sesak. Seakan ada rasa sakit yang terhubung dengan mereka. Ia mengamati dari jarak yang cukup jauh kedua bocah itu sebelum kemudian pandangannya beralih pada layang-layang putus yang sudah terbang tak tentu arah.

Dikembalikan lagi pandangannya kepada anak-anak itu. Mengapa ia merasa sakit lagi? Apa yang salah?

"Kakak, lihat! Ada seseorang disana."

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Jelas kedua anak itu menunjuk dirinya. Mereka berlari seperti berlomba, siapa kiranya yang tercepat menuju Sasuke. Anak-anak itu mengingatkannya dengan masa kecilnya dulu. Tapi sepertinya dua orang yang di asumsikan Sasuke sebagai saudara itu jauh lebih akrab.

"Hahhh!" Keduanya terengah di depannya. "Halo paman." Kemudian anak yang lebih besar tubuhnya itu menyapa.

"Hm. Halo."

"Apa yang paman lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada."

Kedua anak itu saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengannya. Aneh sekali. Normalnya anak-anak sekecil ini harusnya merasa wasapada terhadap orang asing. Mereka baru pertama bertemu tapi tidak ada kecurigaan diantara keduanya. Setidaknya mungkin timbul rasa takut saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit seram. Sebelah matanya tertutup poni panjang dan ia juga mempunyai pedang di samping.

"Perang sudah usai. Aku yakin paman orang baik." Anak yang paling kecil itu membuka suara akhirnya, seakan ia mengerti dan menjawab batin Uchiha Sasuke. Si pria dewasa tersenyum simpul. _Anak-anak pintar,_ pikirnya.

"Nama?" Sasuke bertanya

"Yuto. Kalau adikku Koyama."

"Kalau paman?" Yuto. Yang ini masih suara Yuto.

"Uch–hm." Ia hampir kelepasan. Selama hampir lima tahun mengelilingi dunia, Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menyebutkan marga jika berkenalan. Biasanya orang-orang akan tahu dengan sendirinya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

"Paman Sasuke ya? Terdengar seperti superhero." Dan kedua orang anak itu tertawa.

Kemudian seperti air yang mengalir semua berjalan begitu saja. Ketiganya bercerita. Sasuke akhirnya tahu jika anak bernama Yuto itu berusia 10 tahun sedangkan adiknya, Koyama 8 tahun. Ada rasa bersalah ketika anak-anak itu menyebutkan kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh kelompok Akatsuki saat mereka masih sangat kecil. Orangtuanya adalah Shinobi asal desa Kirigakure. Topik pembicaraan semakin berkembang. Hingga dengan antusias Yuto bertanya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak membawa istrimu ikut bersama?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Di teguknya air mineral sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku punyai tiga orang anak dan istriku menjaganya."

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa nama anak-anak paman?"

Siapa...? Sasuke juga tidak tahu dengan apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan. Siapa istrinya? Siapa anak-anaknya? Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. Mungkin itu bentuk sebuah...

...pengharapan.

(*)

.

.

* * *

 **The Pain of Love**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Iwagakure."

Pria bertopeng itu mengatakan dengan lantang. Butuh waktu sekitar dua hari satu malam untuk sampai ketempat ini dari desa Oto. Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke menurunkan kasar wadahnya dari atas gendongan ke tatami, memeriksa sedikit segel yang melekat di belakang leher gadis itu sebagai pemastian ia tidak salah bawa.

"Kau membencinya?" _Madara_ bertanya. Melihat Sasuke yang kasar membiarkan posisi gadis itu sembarangan. Ia yang akan maju, membenarkan dengan layak dan penuh sopan santun.

"Mungkin." Ia mengamati dengan baik suasana tempat itu yang lebih tepatnya akan disebut markas. Ini adalah tempat rahasia yang di bentuk di dalam gua untuk menangkal tatapan masyarakat. Sasuke tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa, mereka masih punya Zetsu.

"Disini aman. Ini adalah tempat persinggahan Akatsuki jika sempat melintasi Iwa."

" _Madara_ , ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke bertanya.

"Ya?" Pria bertopeng itu menanggapi. "Apa?"

"Kuil Itsukushima. Dimana tempatnya?" Sasuke bergerak maju mendekat. "Kau pasti tahu."

"Siapa yang memberitahumu? Itachi?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

 _Madara_ tahu Sasuke tidak main-main saat bertanya. Rupanya ia memang membuang tatakrama yang paling mendasar dalam klan Uchiha.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pulau Nagi." Tidak ada masalah awalnya. Sebelah mata oniks yang menyala dari balik topeng seketika menajam. Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut. "Kita sedang melakukan kerja sama. Ku harap kau memperbaiki cara bicaramu."

Hening. Hanya terdengar kobaran api dari empat obor yang menyala-nyala. Dua keturunan Uchiha tersebut saling balas menatap. Saling tidak mempercayai satu sama lain.

Sasuke tidak benar-benar tahu tentang kenyataan Kuil Itsukushima. Ia hanya pernah mendengar percakapan Itachi dengan ayahnya setelah sang kakak selesai menjalankan misi di anbu.

Lebih jelas tentang Itsukushima. Kuil itu terletak di pulau Nagi yang bersebrangan dengan pulau O'uzu. Sejarah mencatatnya sebagai wilayah kekuasaan klan Uzumaki di masanya. Namun setelah kebinasaan klan itu, pulau Nagi berada di bawah pengawasan desa Getsu dan di jadikan tempat paling suci. Disana terdapat segel keseimbangan Ying dan Yang, namun yang lebih penting keunggulannya bukan hanya itu saja.

Faktanya lainnya, Kuil Itsukushima tidak hanya menjadi tempat penting bagi Getsu. Senju Hashirama yang di kenal sebagai pemimpin pertama Konoha membuat suatu perjanjian dengan desa tersebut. Ia memberi satu gulungan berisikan segel rahasia khusus dari klan Uzumaki. Sebagai gantinya, ia meminta agar desa Getsu memberinya wewenang atas Itsukushima. Di masa yang akan datang, klan Uchiha akan sangat berterimakasih dan akan menyelesaikan ritual mereka ditempat suci itu untuk kebangkitan.

Yang terakhir, tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa sampai kesana. Jika ada yang memberinya sedikit informasi tentang kuil tersebut, orang itu adalah Orochimaru.

"Aku akan membawamu kesana nanti."

Samar-samar hingga semakin jelas, terdengar langkah kaki yang tak beraturan. Jugo dan Suigetsu kemudian muncul dari balik pintu, mengedarkan arah mata sedikit takjub dengan ruangan tersebut. Bukan karena apa-apa, ruang itu sangat rapi seperti telah dihuni orang lain sebelumnya.

"Ku dengar desa ini didirikan 200 tahun yang lalu." Suigetsu mengambil tempat disebelah pria bertopeng. Ia menjatuhkan pedangnya kemudian duduk pada batang kayu yang tersedia seolah lelah.

"Tapi agak mustahil. Tidak ada sistem pembentukan desa sebelum tuan Hashirama resmi menjadi Hokage dan membuat kesepakatan dengan desa lain." Sejak kapan ia begitu peduli dengan sejarah? Biasanya juga ia lebih terobsesi mengumpulkan pedang daripada belajar. _Madara_ mengakui pemuda itu cukup pintar. Sayang, tidak ada yangmerespon ucapannya.

"Dan bagaimana dengan gadis ini?" Suara Suigetsu masih mendominasi. "Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau dia mati?"

"Dia tidak akan mati karena kepalamu yang akan menjadi jaminannya."

Ingin rasanya Suigetsu menebas kepala pria bertopeng itu dengan sekali tebasan pedang. Sejak dulu kalau bicara memang suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Dan Jugo?" Ia mencari pembelaan. Pikirnya, jika memang itu harus terjadi maka Jugo juga akan mendapat perlakuan sama."Kepalanya juga akan menjadi jaminan, bukan?"

"Suigetsu!"

Meski belum begitu lama saling mengenal, pemuda bersurai silver itu lumayan paham tabiat si Uchiha muda. Ia dak pernah main-main dengan tatapannya. Aura mengerikan itu terasa seperti akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Merasa tersudut, ia kemudian makin lemaskan tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding.

"Ku harap aku segera menemukan lawan yang seimbang!"

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya untuk mensejajarkan tubuh dengan pria bertopeng. Ia masih belum bisa memikirkan dengan matang apa rencana yang akan diambil selanjutnya.

"Jika situasinya sudah stabil aku akan mengantarmu ke kuil Itsukushima." _Madara_ kemudian berlaih pandangan. "Jaga saja wanita ini jika kau ingin semuanya berjalan lancar. Dia adalah kunci dari semua rencana kita."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau dan pengikutmu akan aman disini."

Sasuke masih mendengarkan.

"Tapi kau akan mendapat beberapa masalah jika–" Pandangannya mengarah pada salah seorang pengikut Sasuke, Suigetsu. "–membiarkannya bertingkah sembarangan." Tampak Suigetsu yang tidak terima. Ia melayangkan protes tapi tak ada yang menanggapinya kecuali Jugo.

"Kau memang ceroboh dan bodoh." Jugo menyebutnya begitu. "Sebaiknya jangan membuat masalah yang akan merugikan Sasuke atau aku yang akan membunuhmu."

Suigetsu tertohok. "Kau mengajakku berkelahi?" Awalnya semua biasa saja, tapi entah bagaimana Suigetsu bertindak cepat dengan mengambil pedangnya tidak main-main. "Lagi pula sejak awal aku tidak suka padamu!"

Tidak masalah jika Sasuke yang mengancamnya. Ia tidak akan menerima begitu saja jika mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari Jugo.

Jugo meladeni. Kelihatannya akan lebih menarik. Entah pernah terlibat masalah atau apa tapi Jugo dan Suigetsu memang terlihat tidak pernah akur. Suigetsu siap dengan pedangnya, sementara Jugo tidak bertranformasi dengan segel kutukan sebagaimana biasa. Ia memandang remeh Suigetsu. _Madara_ dan Sasuke hanya melihat dulu awalnya. Sebelum–

"Rasakan ini!"

"Heh!"

"!"

"Celaka!"

 **TRENGGGG!**

Nyaris saja pedang itu akan mengenai tubuh Hinata jika Sasuke dan _Madara_ tidak menghentikan aksi keduanya. Suigetsu gagal memegang pedangnya sendiri hingga terlepas nyaris mengenai oranglain. Sepertinya belum begitu terbiasa dengan pedang baru. Pedang Sasuke sudah berada disebelah lehernya lebih dulu. _Madara_ menghentikan Jugo dengan menahannya dari belakang, sementara Jugo yang berinsting bagus sigap menangkap pedang milik Suigetsu. Semua berlangsung sangat cepat hingga nyaris tak tertangkap oleh mata.

Suasana menegang. Hening dengan posisi tanpa bergeming.

"H–Hey!"

"Lakukan sekali lagi maka akan ku pastikan umurmu tidak sampai besok!" Ini suara Sasuke.

Suigetsu menekuk wajah. Lagi-lagi ia gagal memenggal kepala si monster berambut jingga. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sehingga pedang itu sampai terlepas. Perlahan kusanagi di turunkan. Dan semua kembali seperti biasa.

Ini adalah masalah kedua walau bukan masalah besar. Sebelumnya mereka juga sempat mendapat masalah saat menuju Hoshigakure. Tak sengaja bertemu dengan shinobi dari Ame akibat sedikit kekacauan yang diciptakan anak bodoh itu seakan mengundang musuh masuk kearea bertanding.

Disaat yang lain lengah, sebelah Saringan menyala dari balik topeng mengamati gadis diatas tatami sedikit bergerak. Ia yakin Sasuke belum menyadarinya.

"Dia bergerak."

Suigetsu sigap ditempat. Segera ia membantu gadis itu yang seakan ingin bangun dari tempatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tapi tak ada jawaban setelahnya.

Sasuke hanya menoleh. Ia mengamati dari jarak kurang dari tiga meter tepat disebelah _Madara_ –dengan tatapan tanpa makna.

.

.

.

 _Madara_ tahu mungkin 'pemeran utama' dalam rencananya perlu dibiarkan berdua. Normalnya Sasuke tidak begitu mengenal siapa gadis ini dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Sepeninggalan _Madara_ , tidak ada yang memulai percakapan diantara keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara api yang menyala sebagai peneranga disana. Hinata duduk dalam posisi seiza dengan dua tangan di letakkan diatas paha, sementara Sasuke berdiri sedikit membelakangi. Masing-masing dari mereka berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ia, Sasuke menatap kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Di gulung membentuk satu kepalan kemudian di bukanya kembali. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali sebelum yang terakhir ia bentuk kepalan sangat kuat seperti siap menghantam apa saja.

' _Sial!'_ batinnya.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan pria itu. Ia hendak membuka mulut mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak jadi. Kesadarannya masih belum sepenuhnya normal. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya sejak ia di bawa pergi oleh kelompok Sasuke. Ia juga mengingat wajah pria bertopeng. Entah mengapa firasatnya buruk.

"Kau tahu Danzo ingin membunuhmu?" Sasuke memulai akhirnya. Ia berbalik mendapati anggukan tegas gadis itu senada dengan matanya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali.

"Kau tahu sebelumnya kau adalah wadah untuk Itachi?"

Hinata hanya menangguk lagi-lagi. Kali ini ekspresinya sedikit berbeda. _Wadah_ bukanlah kata yang ia senangi. Rasanya seperti budak bagi orang asing.

"Dan apa kau tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua penderitaan yang telah di alami kakakku?"

Hinata tidak bersuara. Ia hanya tertarik untuk mendongak menyatukan pandangan dengan Sasuke. Hening. Suasananya sedikit berbeda.

"A-apa maksdunya?" Hinata kemudian bertanya.

Sasuke masih belum mau bergeming. Ia belum lupa dengan kejadian di detik-detik meninggalnya Itachi. Jauh kedalam manik lavender yang tertangkap oleh matanya, Sasuke menemukan bayang-bayang Itachi disana.

' _Sebuah titipan menantimu di Konoha. Mereka mempunyai wadah Uchiha yang terlahir dalam keluarga Hyuga.'_

 _...Kemudian ia menyaksikan bagaimana Itachi tewas._

"Tsk!" Sasuke memegangi mata kanannya seperti kesakitan. Hinata yang terkejut sebetulnya akan beranjak namun seketika itu juga urung. Kalau di pikir-pikir ini bukan kemauanya. Dan dia tidak akan membantu orang itu walau ada sedikit rasa kuatir yang tersirat.

"K-Kau... baik-baik saja?" Hanya pertanyaan itu yang lolos dari mulutnya.

"Khawatirkan saja dirimu."

Tepat setelah ucapannya, Sasuke mengambil langkah keluar, membiarkan gadis itu sendirian dalam ruang tanpa jendela.

.

.

* * *

 **The Pain of Love**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Di kediaman Hyuga, Neji datang menemui Hiashi. Matahari baru saja bergeser keatas, ini menandakan kedatanganya memang sangat penting. Ia mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Ia utarakan semuanya, niatnya. Hiashi mendengarkan dengan baik. Belum mau menyahut. Amethysnya mengarah pada teh hijau buatan Natsu.

"Saya meminta pesetujuan anda, Hiashi-sama." Neji mengulang kalimatnya walau ia yakin Hiashi juga mendengarkan kalimat sebelumnya.

Hiashi memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam. Sebelum ini, ia sudah lebih dulu bertemu dengan Hokage kelima. Membahas, jika Neji tidak diikut-sertakan dalam misi kali ini. Hokage ingin agar Shikamaru dan Neji saling bekerja sama menyelidiki 'Ne'. Terus terang saja, Tsunade sangat mencurigai Danzo dan yakin jika anbu di bawah perintahnya turut ambil bagian dalam peristiwa malam itu.

"Apa artinya Hinata bagimu?" Kemudian Hiashi menanyakan ini. Dapat ia tangkap raut wajah Neji yang terkejut. Tapi pemuda itu tahu bagaimana caranya berekspresi. Ia mengubahnya dengan cepat.

"Apa maksud anda?" Hiashi mungkin tidak tahu. Saat Neji menanyakan ini, jantungnya terpompa menjadi lebih cepat dari biasa. Sakit.

"Hanya ingin tahu."

Hyuga Neji menunduk. Ia tidak akan menatap Hiashi dengan perasaan seperti sekarang. Secara umum, ia adalah Hyuga kelas bawah yang di tuntut untuk melayani keluarga utama.

"Hinata-sama adalah orang yang harus saya lindungi."

Tapi Ko yang selalu menemani Hinata, yang selalu mengamati interaksi keduanya, yang juga sebagai laki-laki, yang saat itu duduk di belakang Hiashi, tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Neji. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah ketika kau akhirnya mencintai adik sepupumu layaknya pria sejati yang mencintai kekasihnya.

.

.

* * *

Pernah Hinata bertanya pada ibunya tentang apa itu _Kagusai_. Apa itu Kuil Nakano. Apa itu pulau Nagi dan mengapa seperti apa bentuk dari Itsukushima. Agami tidak benar-benar memberikan jawaban gamblang padanya. Ia hanya di beri tahu bahwa suatu saat ia akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Hari ini seperti yang di katakan Agami, ia mungkin akan tahu semuanya. Kuil Itsukushima dan pulau Nagi.

Empat orang sudah bersiap untuk tujuan berikut dan pemuda raven itu masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jangan bertingkah merepotkan." Katanya, walau tidak mendapat tanggapan apa-apa dari Hinata. Ia hanya mengadah sedikit untuk membalas sekilas tatapan pemuda itu. Setelahnya ia menenggelamkan wajah. Gadis ini mungkin sudah tahu rencana mereka.

"Kau akan di kirim ke pulau Nagi dan menetap di Itsukushima." Masih suara Sasuke. "Kau di bawah pengaruhku, jadi jangan macam-macam."

Ya. Hinata tahu itu.

Jika di lihat, keadaan langit siang itu seperti akan gelap. Taka sudah bersiap menuju pulau Nagi, tidak lupa di temani pria bertopeng jingga. Hinata mendapat firasat buruk, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan Konoha.

Sasuke tidak terlalu betah berlama-lama di Iwagakure, dua minggu sudah paling lama. Sebelumnya ia diberi tahu oleh _Madara_ bahwa Akatsuki akan mengadakan invansi ke Konoha. Jadi, atas saran orang itu juga Sasuke diminta membawa sang Hyuga ke Pulau Nagi. Pertama amankan dulu wadahnya; kedua mereka akan ke Konoha setelah invansi selesai; Ketiga Sasuke bisa membunuh Danzo kapanpun ia mau.

"Ada pertanyaan?" _Madara_ menambahkan. Tapi tidak ada yang bersuara.

Tidak lama berselang muncul dari dahan pepohonan sosok mahluk hitam putih yang biasa di sebut Zetsu.

"Dua belas shinobi Iwagakure sedang menuju kemari. Berhati-hatilah."

Pilihan yang tepat mengandalkan Zetsu, ia benar-benar sumber informasi mereka. Disisi lain, bagi Hinata bisa saja ini sangat menguntungkan posisinya.

"Apa kita akan bertempur?" Suigetsu bertanya serius. "Atau–"

"!"

Semua terjadi sangat cepat...

Tangan Sasuke lebih dulu menangkap lengan kiri gadis Hyuga tersebut kemudian membantingnya tanpa mengenal kasihan. Ia tahu Hinata hendak melarikan diri. Dan ia sangat benci Hinata melakukan itu.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan membuat sesuatu yang merepotkan!" Sharingan bertomoe tiga menyala. "Kau tidak akan ku perlakukan khusus."

Hinata berusaha berdiri agak susah payah. Ia merasakan efek benturan itu seketika saat tubuhnya kembali bergerak. Pergelangan pahanya gemetar. Sampai karena merasa iba, Suigetsu kembali menolong gadis ini berdiri.

"Kau terlalu kasar!" Suigetsu menatap Sasuke tidak suka. "Kau memerlukan orang ini kan? Harusnya lebih hati-hati lagi menjaganya. Bagaimana kalau misalnya dia mati?"

Tapi Sasuke tak ingin menjawab. _Madara_ dan Jugo merasa mereka tidak perlu terlibat. Sasuke bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Hinata menenggelemkan wajah membuat surai surai-surainya nyaris menutupi muka. Ia akan tetap terlihat menarik bahkan saat keadaannya kacau. Butiran bening mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata gadis ini.

Dan lagi secepat yang ia bisa...

"!"

"HAAAAPP!"

Hinata menyerang Sasuke berharap ia sukses mendaratkan Shotei dengan Byakugan aktif. Sangat cepat. Ia terus menyerang dengan kuda-kuda andalannya seperti serangan Hakke Kuso. Ia berusaha keras namun Sasuke selalu mudah menghindar. Pemuda itu mundur teratur, memiringkan kepalanya tenang saat tangan Hinata nyaris mengenainya atau menepis dengan sebelah tangan. Sangat mudah.

Hinata bisa membaca aliran cakra Sasuke saat mata Byakugannya menyala. Bahkan ketika ia semakin menyerang, aliran cakra kebiruan itu semakin bergejolak hebat. Ia tahu Sasuke bukan tandingannya. Akan tetapi, ia juga tak ingin terlibat dalam rencana yang bisa membahayakan dunia. Yang Hinata rasakan, ia sama sekali tidak bisa percaya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat serangan Hinata nyaris mengenai wajahnya, dengan mata yang sedikit melebar karena marah, Sasuke menangkap kasar tangan gadis itu dan memutarnya kebelakang hingga bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia bisa saja membunuh Hinata saat ini tapi sangat tidak mungkin. Dibanting lagi gadis itu tanpa mengenal rasa kasihan.

"Akh..." Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Berkelahinya nanti saja." Suara berat _Madara_ menggema. "Kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

Bahu gadis itu kemudian bergetar lagi. Kekuatannya masih belum cukup membuat perlawanan. Saat itu juga ia teringat sang ibu. Dalam usahanya berdiri, airmatanya terus menetes tidak bisa berhenti. Takdir terlalu sinis pada Hyuga. Kaki gadis ini bergetar tapi kemudian ia merasakan telapak tangan kembali merangkulnya berdiri. Awalnya ia pikir itu Suigetsu. Kemudian saat ia menoleh...

Bukan. Itu bukan Suigetsu. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti hati pemuda itu walau ia menyangkalnya.

' _Sasuke_ _–kun!'_

.

.

* * *

 **The Pain of Love**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **2 Tahun kemudian...**

 **Pulau Nagi ; Kuil Itsukushima.**

Di dalam Kuil berkabut, wanita itu duduk khusuk dengan posisi seiza-nya. Berjalan dua tahun ia menetap di tempat ini rasanya sangat menyukainya. Banyak hal telah terjadi. Mengubah cara berpikinya yang salah. Ia bertemu beberapa orang yang sudah mati dan mengetahui kebenaran tentang Uchiha, _Kagusai_ , serta takdir yang sudah diramalkan terjadi.

"Apa anda sedih?" Seorang biksu duduk mengisi tempat disebelahnya. Itu adalah Tenma.

"Mungkin."

Sepintas wanita itu tersenyum. Tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka selain membiarkan hening mengisi suasana. Sebentar lagi ia akan melanjutkan ritual bertapanya. Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata mulai memahami segel yang membentang di sepanjang tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar berada di bawapengaruh pemiliknya. Perasaan keduanya juga selalu terhubung.

' _Adikku banyak menderita akibat kebohongan yang ku ciptakan. Aku titipkan dia padamu.'_

Kemudian Hinata merapatkan dagu pada dadanya. Merasa sesak hingga menyesali semua perbuatannya. Perasaannya lagi-lagi terhubung dengan pemuda itu. Ia tidak seharusnya bersikap sombong di masa lalu. Atas kebenaran yang ia dapatkan di Itsukushima, rasanya ia ingin mengulang kembali keadaan. Tenma menyadari itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tenma-san."

"Iya?"

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya?" Suara gadis itu terisak. Tidak ada jawaban selain anggukan dari Tenma. Ia membelai surai panjang Hinata penuh kasih sayang layaknya seorang ayah kepada anak.

Ia tidak bisa berbohong ketika ia benar merasa merindukan Uchiha yang terakhir. Takdir memang tidak bisa di prediksi.

"Sasuke memikirkan tentang masa lalunya. Ia menangis dan airmataku yang keluar."

Dada Hinata sesak kemudian raungan pilunya semakin keras. Sudah semestinya begitu. Pemikiran keduanya juga saling berhubungan. Segel tersebut memang mengharuskan wadahnya terhubung dengan pemiliknya, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Jika pemiliknya mati maka wadahnya juga akan mati.

'Aku juga merindukanmu.'

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **A/N** :

Di tengah kesibukan yang melanda, saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini. /lap keringat/

Saya ucapkan banyak terimaksih untuk semua readers yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu per satu. Dan maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Maaf jika chapter ini sangat telat. Maaf bagi readers yang menunggu lama. Dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya mulai ngaco. Rencananya Hinata akan saya kembalikan ke **Ori**. Jadi jangan heran kalau The next chapter mungkin akan sedikit berbeda.

Di chapter sebelumnya juga akan saya rombak beberapa bagian. Oke, tanpa banyak kata, lagi-lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih.

Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang sudah menunggu chapter ini terbit. Saya akan berusaha konsisten dan bertanggung jawab menyelesaikan sampai tamat walau mungkin agak lama.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

(*) = mengambil latar masa depan.

Referensi:

 **Anime** **Naruto, Novel Sasuke Shinden (online), Google** **dan tentunya dengan gabungan imajinasi Author.**

Info tambahan. Authornya ganti nama, ya sekarang. Hehe~

Salam dan Terimakasih selalu.

 **Asai Konno.**


End file.
